Scott's Got a Stick up his BAD AZZ
by cykiesummers2
Summary: UPDATED:NEWCHAPTERZ! Kurt,Bobby&Piotr have a brawlin' day, Kitty has a confession to make, Jean's migraines gives everyone migraines, Betsy nearly gets murdered, a look into Scott&Emma's not so nice past, and the Stepford Cuckoos are scandalously evil.R
1. Dirty Laundry and Dirty Secrets

A.N.:Sorry this update has taken so long and I do so hope that my past and AMAZINGLY patient slash amazing reviewers have stayed with me to see that I'm still continuing this story again. It's the same as Scott has a stick up his bad ass, but it's taken me years to come back to it and I forgot my account after so long, so I had to create a brand new account, but it's still me, CykieSummers! This is just an added chapter to the same story, so think of it as the same.

.net/s/2570953/1/Scotts_got_a_Stick_up_his_Bad_Ass

Thankyou to all my reviewers and people who gave me great ideas, you all know who you are!

Jean began to think about the past recent events in her days and her hormonal and rather innuendo-filled brush ups with her best friend and fall out boy.

It was undeniably, obviously, and so undoubtedly clear that there was a definite smoldering explosion of attraction and unspoken feelings from both sides.

Jean mentally replayed the encounters with Scott over and over in her mind, pausing and analyzing certain moments they'd had. She felt herself get excited in spasms as she reacted bodily and mentally to what the close calls might have meant. 'I mean, he practically kissed me right there! We were so close to making out it's ridiculous. Stupid slutty slutty witch, Emma, ruining things when they get hotter. What if he wants her? She's not that great… A guy like Scott is good enough, nice enough, and smart enough to know she's not worth it…Right?' These were the constant thoughts and doubts that entered her mind, making her easily distracted in an uncharacteristic way, and which also eased some of the mental pain of cleaning and soothing her mind of all the outside factors of picked up thoughts and images from the minds of others.

She picked at some of the younger boys' laundry which she was standing over, folding and separating in to neat piles in a maternal and feminine chore she took to as a responsible leader in the mansion.

She delicately folded up the cartoon tighty whiteys which Jamie claimed to have duplicates of. Canon's own underwear had some tears in them, and she noted it to be in need of repair. Her hands plucked from the random pile of underthings and she recognized Scott's favorite super hero boxers, the ones she'd persuaded the fearless leader to buy.

She blushed at the thought of holding his underwear, and quickly folded it away, lovingly.

A perfumed aroma entered the laundry room and the witch Jean had been dreading, flounced in, and cheerfully exclaimed, "Good Jean! So useful with the house work, no wonder you are Charles' pet."

Jean seethed and clutched at, the underwear for sanity, blindly folding them. Emma dangled her own skimpy white g-string over the girls' basket and purred, "I only let Scott do my dirty laundry, and you girls are not to touch my under things."

Jean mumbled, "I didn't even know you owned any underwear, Emma. Didn't think you were that sanitary."

Ema scoffed, "Please, dearest, you're not old enough to understand the art of my underwear collections. If you do do the laundry though, be sure not to mix mine in with everyone else's, the last thing I need is contamination and my things to be dyed pink by that awful Kitten or whatever you call it. Cute I guess."

Jean turned to face Emma, "Okay, that was not very nice. You do not say things like that about anyone in this manor! I don't get what your problem is, Emma, but you as well as most of us are a guest here, and you have got to stop picking on Kitty! She's only a freshman! She hasn't done anything wrong! Just because she isn't as up to par with whatever fashion you like, doesn't make her any less valuable on our team. If Scott heard what you say about her, he'd be furious! He's very protective of her, of all of us, you know."

Emma dryly commented, "I hardly doubt he could be furious with me. Look, darling, no need to be pissy with me, I know I ruined whatever moments you and the leader boy had, but that's highly unprofessional of you, especially if you think of us as a..team…I would advise you to keep your petty little girl feelings and emotions or romances out of the so called team, especially on the battlefield. It does you no good to allow your drama to conflict with how you work. How do you expect to be a leader? Especially with Summers. I understand though, your jealousy is pitiful. I know you're jealous of my leadership and how I've taken over your team, but darling, Charles knows what he's doing, don't let it bother you. Even Scott has accepted it and enjoys me at his side in command."

With that, she coyly smiled and Jean gaped at her, "Are you kidding me?" she shrieked. "jealous of-of that? What are you on? Nobody here respects you as a leader, you do not in any way make me jealous! You're not a leader and you're nothing to the team except a critical prissy slut! How dare you accuse me of being jealous?"

Emma pouted, "Its okay, no hard feelings."

Jean turned back to her laundry and spluttered, "What, like, is your beef with the fearless leader anyway?"

Emma inquired with an icy look, Jean continued, "I mean, like, you obviously know each other, you're fond of him, and I mean, he hasn't had much experience with girls nor had any girlfriends, at least none that I know of, so why are you so interested in someone well, like him?"

She was startled when Emma responded with a high laugh, and

Said, "Oh Jean, so naïve, if only you knew. Let's just say, that I'm all the experience he needs or can handle right now."

Something in Jean woke up and raged within her, she furled around again and her cheeks turned bright red, "Just shut up! You don't know anything about him obviously! You're making things up about him and his character."

Several articles of laundry floated up in the thin air and the air was strung with tension and anger.

Emma stood coolly like an icicle in all this, and a faint smirk tugged at her lips as she watched something trigger in the hot tempered redhead who usually kept her cool.

A couple short series of "bamfs" and popping noises sounded, scuttling of a couple feet and sneakers, and a hiss that sounded like, "Mein Gott!" and small crashes of knocked over items sounded from the kitchen next door.

Jean ignored them and her glare was intensified and met by Emma's own piercing stare.

Bobby peeked through the doorway at the girls in the laundry room and whispered to Ray, "Looks like they're gonna have a cat fight. Do you think they'll rip each others' clothes off?"

Sam whispered back, huddled next to Ray with a box of corn pops, "Maybe they'll have some psychic battle, like a battle of the minds! Shit, maybe someone's head'll explode."

Jamie shivered, "I-I'm scared. They've been so quiet and still just staring at each other! Someone get Scott!"

Jamie's twin clone popped up and scurried off to get help.

Kurt sat on a counter, making a sandwich, and called out, "I place my bet on Jean! Go Jean!"

Ray slouched back in a kitchen chair and hissed, "No, Jean's head is going to explode! IT has to do with temperature and the fact that she's got red hair!"

Sam turned away, "I don't think I can watch this, I'm getting a head ache!"

Jamie covered his eyes and whimpered.

A shrill scream erupted from upstairs and soon, Jamie's clone was followed by a fiery Magma, who was hurling fire balls at the clone and shrieking at the top of her lungs. Scott soon chased behind them and was stuffing his legs into his pants hastily as he ran.

Jamie collided back into himself and panted as the other boys stared confused.

Amara screamed, "Jamie, you little pervert I will get you back for getting your stupid clones to spy on me! You'll never have clones again if you keep following me around!"

Scott halted behind her and placed a soothing hand on her shoulder and nervously placated, "Uh, it's alright Amara, don't chew him out about it, I'll teach him a little lesson on prying! No need to make a scene." 

The boys blanched as she looked around at him with a gluey and slavish expression on her face, so mushy compared to the death stare she sentenced Jamie to.

Kurt pounced on Jamie, "What'd you see little bro!"

Emma and Jean were disturbed by the noises and headed to the kitchen to see what was up, Jean shouted, "What is going on here! Did somebody die? Oh, hi Scott, boys, Amara…"

Jamie blurted out, "I saw them! He was in her room! And they were, oh my gosh, they were…"

Bobby touched Jamie's shoulder and the shuddering boy seemed too paralyzed and sick to speak, he looked like he was on the verge of tears. "It's okay, Jamie, you don't have to go on if you don't want to. Wait, what did they do to you? Who?"

Jamie hiccupped and pointed at Scott and the younger girl, "I only went to find you Scott, we needed your help!"

Scott frowned, "Uh, yeah, Jamie was saying something about peoples' heads exploding and it kind of worried me, guys. What is happening? Is somebody dying? I'm honestly a little irritated, if it wasn't that important. I was, uh, just helping Amara out, with some, um, homework assignments. We w-were working on a project. That's all. Is it really important for you to bother me?"

Bobby pointed at Jean and Emma, "They were about to kill each other Scott! Good thing you guys kind of intervened!"

Emma lifted her eye brow bemusedly and Jean looked at Scott, "Um, Scott, honey."

Scott looked at Jean and she asked, "Why are your pants on backwards? You look ridiculous…And what is that burning smell? Is that a scorch mark on your shirt? OH MY GOD." 

Amara's tan face turned crimson and she squeaked, as more of the residents came down to see what the racket was about.

Emma laughed, "Must've been some project or experiment, kids."

Jean glowered at Emma, "Don't even. Okay, I'm going upstairs to my room and taking a bath and then knocking myself out with some Midol, nobody disturb me. I can't handle loud noises anymore." She stomped off, pointedly brushing past Scott without a second glance.

The tension in the air was cut and Jamie collapsed, hanging onto Bobby's pant leg, and Ray fell backwards, laughing, and Kurt and Sam looked cluelessly at Amara who was following Jean and running back to be away in her own room.

Scott clapped and cleared his throat, "Alright, show's over, who wants to challenge me in uh, 'Halo'? I mean, a DR session?"

Some of the residents groaned and left the spectacle, but Kurt took him up on the Xbox game.

Scott excused himself to change clothes, and as he turned, Bobby had to muffle laughter at the burn mark showing red scorches of finger marks lining the back of his neck and singing his hair.

As Cyclops changed clothes, a knock sounded on his door, his voice cracked as he called out, "Um, come in!"

Emma smoothly glided in and circled him with her arms with a mirthful grin on her face.

"Nice play, Scott, would never have expected the little princess."

Scott tugged away from her and gasped, "Emma, no! What are you doing? I can't be seen with you! I know what that was all about, what Jamie was talking about."

Emma rolled her eyes, "With me? What are you talking about I've been a good little girl keeping my distance, seems to me like you're being a bad little boy. Shouldn't you be more worried about the ginger seeing you in proximities with the princess girl? Really Scott, you undermine me. I just don't know how you're going to cover up this one, so unexpected of you. Actually I thought I'd help cheer you up you seem rather stressed and tense."

She trailed a diamond clawed hand up his spine and he shivered involuntarily. "Maybe a nice massage…If you do me first, of course. I don't do favors."

He looked at her emotionlessly and sighed, "Please get out, I can't handle you in my room right now. I really can't risk anything; my reputation in this mansion and at school is at risk."

Emma laughed louder, "Oh, please, that is the funniest thing I've heard all day. But alright, I'll go, cheerio."

She pecked his cheek and briskly strode out.

Jean furiously scribbled in her diary on her bed and was disturbed by a knock on her door. The wet cloth on her forehead slipped as she sprang up and slammed the door open, glaring at whoever was bothering her. When she saw Amara standing timidly there, her rage became even greater.

Amara held up a hand, "Jean, I-I can, um explain. Please just give me a chance to talk."

Jean shouted, "What the heck, Amara, you're my friend! I thought we were closer than that! What were you even doing to him?"

Amara stepped forward, a spark of anger glinted in her eyes, "Hey! Who said it was my fault, whatever you're talking about? You make it sound like I did something wrong!"

Kitty poked her head out of her wall, accidentally missing her door; she looked down the hall and saw Amara and Jean standing at her door, seemingly in a fight.

She whispered to Rogue, "Rogue, hey, I think they're like, in a tiff or something, maybe over like, Duncan?"

Rogue grumbled, "Kitty, I don't care."

Kitty texted Jubille, who upon receiving the text, soon stuck her head out her own door to watch and eavesdrop.

Jean shook her hair in annoyance, "I just thought I'd be able to trust you, out of like, all the girls here, but clearly I can't. What happened to everything I told you about! Didn't what I say mean anything to you?" 

Amara, whose temper was hotter than Jean's, roared, "You don't even know what happened, Jean! You just don't! Scott is allowed to be my friend as much as yours! As much as anyone else in this mansion, you don't freaking own him so stop pretending you do just like you pretend you own everything!" Kitty and Jubilee gasped, and were met by Wolfbane's gasp as well, who was slinking around the corner in her wolf form, sneakily.

"You're not even together; you have a dumb ass boyfriend anyway so I don't know why I have to be careful around him just because of you!"

Kitty whispered, "She does have a point there."

Rogue rolled her eyes, from inside the bedroom.

Jean retorted, "Hey! That was uncalled for, and hurtful Amara. Well, what did really happen then?"

There was a short silence and Amara's cheeks burned pink and she paused, "Uh, uh…Not what you…think? Jean?"

Jean promptly slammed the door shut in Amara's face.

A muffled scream from inside the room shook the whole floor.

Amara, stunned, turned away and shuffled back to her room, hissing, "Geez." Still, a sappy grin couldn't be unnoticed as it crept up on her face while her cheeks still remained pink.

Kitty ducked back in to her room and pounced on Rogue's bed, where she was reading some depressing book for English.

She stared wide-eyed, "Wow, what do you think could've happened? I can't even like, being to like think."

Rogue shrugged despondently and pushed her book up to her face.

Her cell phone beeped boringly without a ringtone and Kitty pounced on that too, flipping it open, "Ooh, a text from Remy, wanna read it or should I?"

Rogue grumbled, "No."

She turned on her side to bury her face in her book and Kitty flounced out of the room to gossip and analyze what Jean and Amara's fight could have meant.

A.N.: Hope you enjoyed! Reviews would be greatly appreciated :] How was that for a rusty fanfic?


	2. Digging Deeper into the Hole or Crater

A.N.: Next chapter's up I'd really appreciate feedback please! I'm just experimenting and trying out different plots and approaches. Also, to add some A.U. twist, I want to put in future references and time travel to give way to other characters like the children factors and Sinister, Sublime, and the works. Let me know what you think! Thank you

:-]

"Ugh, I hate her."

"I know, she's such a bitch."

"So fake too! I hope Jean puts her in her place."

"You guys need to get real lives."

Rogue sighed to her friends, Kitty and Jubilee as they watched a certain Ms. Emma Frost flaunt her stuff and prance around in the Danger Room, at Cyclops's side as he instructed some of the boys for a session.

Jubilee sighed too, "He is so fine. Has Amara shown her face yet? This is one of her favorite activities."

It was a known fact in the mansion that the only way to get the girls motivated and enthusiastically fail to miss a practice was by knowing the promise of a shirtless or soaked shirt on their resident leader. That was enough for all of them to come to each and every practice happily, in order to gawk at his muscles, his agility, his nudity! Oh and even to show off their own trained skills to him, sometimes even earning good-hearted remarks and compliments from him.

Kitty squinted, "Amara? Sheesh, nobody's really seen her around, she's like avoiding Jean."

Speaking of the devil, Jean strolled out of the locker rooms in full dress and quipped, "Hey guys, what's up? What are we talking about?" 

Kitty rounded her eyes and nervously giggled and Jubilee falsely toned in, "Uh, nothing Jean, just you know, looking at Scott's packa-oof-I- I mean, listening to Scott's instructions!"

Kitty had elbowed Jubilee in the stomach frantically blushing. Jean gave her a weird look and nodded, "I see, well, I don't see how anyone else can concentrate with that skank always hanging around and onto every word he says…"

Jean was in a dark mood, and trouble was brewing much like a storm which Storm easily brewed in the stimulated areas in the DR.

She marched over to where Scott was, momentarily distracted by Emma who had asked him for private help in positioning herself in a good attack stance. He had his arms around her body, positioning her hips, legs and arms for her. She seemed to know exactly what she was doing.

Jean spoke up, "Scott, Logan wants us to do routine practice today, mind taking the controls?"

Emma looked up icily as Scott's arms withdrew from around her automatically and he grinned good-naturedly, "Sure thing, Jean, I'll be up in a second. Mind taking field command, Em?"

Jean gawked, Em? Taking the position of field commander? Taking her spot?

Emma smiled sweetly at him, "Of course, darling, I'll put these runts in good shape. They need some provisional discipline."

She turned to Jean coldly, "That means you'll have to do everything as I order it."

Jean gasped and ground her teeth together, if she was already pissed off, this did not help to relieve it.

Scott put a friendly hand on Emma's shoulder and said seriously, "Thanks, I knew I could count on you."

Jean felt like tearing her hair out and screaming, "What about ME, Scott?"

Scott looked around the room for a head count and frowned, "Looks like some people are ditching today. I'll have to have a word with them."

By the look Jean gave him, about his comment of seeing the missing Magma, he immediately corrected himself, "I mean, um, I'll be up at the control tower, have a good session guys."

Jean took her place in formation with the team as the stimulations were activated by Scott who was watching from the panels. She watched angrily as Emma took the head in line and put on a boss tone, guiding and leading HER team.

After vigorous exercises and routines Emma put them through, Jean rested on the side of a metal wall and looked up to find Scott in the windows of the control tower. She frowned when she glimpsed a purple head.

Jean felt dread, her plan at removing Scott from arms length of Emma was failing as Betsy Braddock had apparently found the fearless leader up in the tower. What they could be saying to each other, was beyond Jean.

She casually tried to watch from the corners of her eyes without being noticed, while dodging lasers as well. She saw Betsy edging closer to Scott, who apparently had forgotten all about the session as the machinery went haywire at its own accord, throwing the team off its path. Emma maintained her cool, which was a wonder to everyone else.

The last thing Jean saw was Betsy's purple head go down and out of view of the window while Scott remained seated.

The DR flashed red and the alarm alerted everyone, shutting down the system completely. The girls and boys cheered at the emergency drill or whatever the signal was, for shutting off their training time.

Jean felt pleased to see Betsy's head pop back up into view and Scott standing up to assemble his team. His voice rang clear on the intercom, "Sorry to break it up, but we're going on a mission, everyone keep clear heads!"

The team suited up and assembled in the Black Hawk, as Logan piloted it to a site of smoking rubble in a big tunnel assumedly for railroads of some sort.

As soon as they set foot on solid ground, the team was blasted off the ground by some impact or explosion. They were sent flying everywhere, and blasted into a hole in the tunnel ground that had been blasted there.

Scott braced his legs and started running in the thick smoke and dust clouds, blasting blindly with his shooting beams. He had lost the rest of the team in the explosion and was bent on finding them. He saw a huge crater in the ground and it was still smoking, meaning it was fresh.

He ran towards it, and looked down to see Betsy climbing up the edge of the deep crater, her purple tight suit torn in various places.

He hastily reached a hand down and called out, "Psylocke! Here, I've found you, here you go…give me your hand!"

She slinkily crawled up to the edge and still did not extend her hand. She snidely commented, "Your hand, Summers? Your hand? My hand, Scott? Here we are, all alone, the rest of the team members blocked off in some hell hole and all you offer me is your hand? Separated from the others, just you and I…and all that I can interest you in is MY HAND?"

Scott felt his heat rise, his stomach dropped and he couldn't find his voice, seeing her crawl up the hole like that. He hoisted her up the hole, "Uh, uh, B-B-Bet."

She grabbed his out stretched, shaking hand, "Betsy."

Despite the armor of his uniform and the guard he always wore on missions, he felt all his guards collapse and he was nothing but himself alone in this haze with Betsy herself.

She pulled on his hand, using it to lever herself, flying up out of the hole, springing up and tackling him back in the same fluid motion. With his back thudded on the dirt ground and his heart pounding, he found himself as the little adolescent boy he had never gotten the chance to be, he felt completely taken down as Betsy had taken him down.

With a woman like her, he always felt like the adolescent inside of his grown and attractive body.

He gulped as she plunged into him.

Some sort of a cretin came charging out of the smoke and dust, yelling and swinging a weapon, without breaking their kiss, Betsy jabbed a psychic purple knife at it, causing it to fall back into the smoke, out of view and disturbance.

That riled Scott up more and he passionately held her as she worked over his body, completely forgetting the dangers, the responsibilities, risks, and unreasonableness of their current situation and mission.

Right as she worked on his uniform belt, they could hear distant shouts and noises of battle ensuing and people finding one another.

Too deep in the feeling though, Scott figured his team would be fine without him, and Betsy was to thank for this loosening up physically and mentally, and Scott was only slightly bothered that he was letting himself and his duties slide away so uncharacteristically.

Betsy arched her back and Scott held her closer, rolling in the dirt and dust, not caring about the sharp rocks, steering dangerously close to the crater.

Jean grumbled, clutching her head and staggering disoriented in the fog of dust, she saw a shadow and found Emma standing unfazed in the midst of havoc and her white uniform pure and untarnished. Jean grumbled, "Emma, we made you a tailored standard X-Men uniform, why do you insist on wearing that white, improper, THING instead, to all missions and everything."

Emma turned, pretending to be startled, "Oh, Jean, I see the blow hasn't knocked you out cold. Why wear a standard uniform when I have my own fit for me? I wouldn't be caught dead wearing something similar to… well…"

Jean huffed. "Come on, let's get everyone back together, might as well."

They swiftly ran alongside each other, bickering and looking for fallen teammates.

Soon they saw a fallen team mate, rolling around on the ground, writhing and groaning in pain. As they came closer though, it turned out to be two fallen teammates in one…

And maybe not so much as groaning from pain as from other factors.

Jean gasped, "Oh no you don't…SCOTT! BETSY!"

She turned as red as her hair and stood defiantly staring at the supposed leader of this expedition, and the well-bodied ninja psychic on top of him.

"I cannot believe what I am seeing… Get up NOW!"

Emma was still unfazed, except she narrowed her cool blue eyes at Psylocke, who stood up eventually with the help of an ashamed and embarrassed Scott, whose remaining uniform had been tattered and torn off in the passion, hanging in tatters at his waist and leaving him stripped up to the waist, with an unbuckled belt.

Emma snickered coldly, "I see you are on top of your duties today, _Cyclops, Psylocke."_

"Really, the professor would have expected more from you two, especially you Scott."

Jean was shaking with fury and shock, "What. The. Hell! What is this, we are in peril, peoples' lives are in danger and oh my god, I can't speak. What happened."

Emma sauntered over to the panting pair, "Oh Jean, it is actually quite obvious, isn't it? Our dear Scott Summers is too much of a good boy to resist. _She _seduced him, it wasn't his fault."

Her icy eyes flickered over Scott's dusty and gleaming bare chest.

"Only Betsy Braddock would have the bravado to act on her passion and urges or lust, in some foul play perhaps. Maybe even to test the leader, or sabotage the team."

Psylocke glared at Emma and in a low voice, hissed, "You stone cold bitch, you know that's not true."

In her defense, Scott awkwardly stood between the girls and said, "J-Jean, Emma? Um, it's a bit um complicated right now and I, um think we should just leave it at that and maybe try to forget about this? It won't happen again. I, uh, well, I don't think anyone else should hear about this. I'll try to take accountability and responsibility as best as I can even though I kind of failed this mission, but, well, no one needs to know."

Jean growled, "Scott, leave, now. You and Betsy are relieved of your duties suspension for the time being; get teleported back to the mansion. We don't need you, as you've proven."

Scott, not used to taking orders, but being compliant seeing as he was scared of Jean now and her wrath, obeyed and took off.

When the mansion materialized around Scott, and another bamf of Kurt's exit sounded, he steadied himself and slowly walked over to the showers, realizing what he had done, and dread sank deep in him, as well as guilt and doubt.

A British accented, female voice spoke behind him, "Scott, love, be a dear and direct me to the showers and help me out of my dirty things… I seem to have lost all control of my body from the extraneous effort of our little field trip."

Scott faltered, "I, I sh-shouldn't." Betsy smirked and sauntered over to him, "Hm, why? Here we are again, exiled and deliciously all alone for a good while. Don't worry about them, they'll be okay. Love, you used to be so much, more suave."

Scott chuckled, "And you used to be blonde as I recall."

Betsy whistled, "Whew, we go back that long? I must've known you longer than I've known any other male then. Such a sweet young thing, then and now."

He shook his head, "I guess I'm not so sweet anymore, I'm sorry Bets. I've forgotten how enticing you can be."

She wrapped him up in a kiss and he led her to the showers.

Later in the day, the team came back tired, exhausted and victorious although slightly crest fallen too.

Emma found Scott reading a book all alone in the library, and sat on the arm of his arm chair, settling soothing hands on his aching shoulders, although slightly pinching him more out of malice than friendliness.

"Where is she? Had a lovely afternoon with the mansion to yourselves all day, I expect. Really Scott, you worry about reputation and that Grey girl? Blast, the whole flight home she was sulking her ass off. You really disappoint me sometimes, unlike your other uncanny abilities. Your choices today were poor and I didn't think you had it in you to seduce Braddock. Especially in plain site on a mission."

He rested his head back against her lap and smiled, "Nope actually, I didn't go any further today, when we got home, I just sent her to wash up and as tempting as it was, I didn't allow anything else. I missed you, actually, Emma. In a strange way, you get under my skin."

"Are you sure I'm just not in your head? You've unwitting come into mine too many a time, although you deny anything physical. Is it still not the same or even worse?"

"I'm changing my ways for good, inside and out, I've come to realize how much I do care for others, and it does hurt when they don't care back. I'm settling down for good Emma, I'm done with fooling around."

Emma laughed hard and asked, "Why inform me, darling? I simply don't care."

He shrugged and said, "I know you don't care about me and it's sad because I consider you a friend for some reason, even though it's like talking to an ice sculpture who doesn't reciprocate. I'm solving this and I'm undoing everything I've done wrong and I'm making it up to Jean so she has to forgive and forget. I'm fixing our friendship. I'm asking her out to be my girl friend."

Emma laughed even harder, her cold eyes glinting in the light, "By asking her out, you're fixing your friendship? Scott, darling have you any idea how horrible of a plan that sounds? It is so ridiculous, that is the worst approach I've heard. I can't wait to see this. To see the genuinely committed and faithful side of you you are always acting up."

Scott tweaked her nose, much to her dismay, "You'll see, everyone will and I'll prove myself worthy. We are platonic friends from now on; I do love you, Emma Frost."

Emma smirked. "I know it, Scott."

A.N.: Ditto to above. Thanks! R &R!


	3. One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest

Author's Note: Alright for the Jott fans! Hey, I used to be one! Hardcore! Interesting twist I promise.

After the days following his exposure with Betsy Braddock, Scott had a lot of explaining to do and work. He would show up at Jean's bedroom door with a bouqet of flowers, risking his neck as she'd sometimes throw him off his feet with a telepathic wave, or he'd just leave his flowers at the door quietly, if he could hear her crying in her room. Albeit, each rejection made him care for her more and want her even more.

For a while, he stayed good and steered clear of any female residents, especially Betsy and Emma, Amara wasn't an issue since she steered clear of him herself.

As Jean miserably wiped her face on her pillow, shouting her wrath to her best friend for perhaps the millionth time in a week, another knock timidly asked, "Jean? Hey, it's me, Kitty, and um, friends. Can I like, maybe come in and talk?"

Jean let her telepathy swing the door open.

Kitty stepped in with ice cream and Lockheed and Tabby, who looked curiously cheerful although less than thrilled to be comforting Jean.

Kitty prompted, "So, I mean like, we're guessing all this is about Scott and um, Amara? Or something, like Tabby thought that it was about your break with Duncan, but then again it's like one of the many breaks, right?"

Jean sniffled, "Aw thanks guys for trying to help, but I'm alright, just PMSing pretty bad."

Tabby chortled, "So Scoot and Magma, huh? Who woulda thunk. Personally, I think he's got a thing for you but maybe that's just me and everyone else thinkin'. I don't think he's as uptight as everyone thinks. I mean come on, everyone's had a go at the Scooter. Well, that is everyone who is gutsy enough…." She gave Kitty a sidelong glance and Kitty looked abashed, "Hey! Like, how would you like now, whether or not… Anyways, Jean, Tabby doesn't mean that, she's never been with him."

Tabby took a bite of ice cream and muttered what strangely sounded like, "Not that you'd know of."

Tabby continued, "Besides, looks like the leader boy's been trying to get back on your good side. He really cares about you, ya know. I walked over some flowers on the way in and a note."

Kitty nodded, eating her ice cream.

Scott endured some awkward tension in his English class since Jean sat in front of him and made a point to ignore him or walk out after class without him, with Duncan, who even though they were on another break, insisted on always waiting for her outside of class. It was weird since Scott and Jean always talked and walked in and out of class together, sometimes he held her books.

Scott couldn't take it anymore, when the bell rang and the class filed out, he got up and followed behind Jean, he grabbed her wrist and stopped her as she gathered her books and was about to leave.

She stiffened and he said , "Jean, wait, I want to talk to you."

She was about to retort sarcastically as they were left behind alone in the classroom, but he cut her off, "Look, I know what you must be thinking or maybe not, but I've been doing a lot of thinking on my own the past few days, and I sincerely want you back in my life. You are my best friend and I can't forget it and I can't get you out of my head."

Something caught in Jean's throat and she felt slightly disappointed at being regarded to Scott as his best friend, solidly.

He looked at her intensely through those ruby glasses she'd learned to love and hate.

"Scott, why are you doing this now, I have to go. I don't know what to think about you anymore, it's all too confusing and I don't know if we should be friends for a while."

Scott grinned, "Okay, so, I know you've been upset about the other girls I've been caught with and I won't try to weasel my way out of that, but all I can say is that I understand why you'd be angry, trust me, but after being with these girls, it made me realize how much you mean to me, and how much I want to actually be with the one girl I care about and how much I wish they'd care back for me. Don't you see, Jean? I don't care about the others, I just want you, and being with them made me realize how much I do."

Jean knew this was her cue to slap him in the face or say something bitchy and heart breaking or just break down and accept him back as her best friend, but she couldn't think clearly, her heart beat rapidly and she felt awkward and nervous in front of her best friend, shaken that he was saying all this, confronting their feelings and friendship with such honesty.

She looked into his face and her heart melted.

He stepped closer and said, "I'll do anything to show you how much I want you to trust me and how much you mean to me. I'm sick of fooling around, especially with you, if you know what I mean."

She gulped and found herself leaning in slowly as he leaned down towards her face.

"What the hell, man?"

Without moving an inch or looking around, Scott and Jean stopped abruptly, their faces too close and their eyes glued to one another's. Duncan Matthews stood at the doorway of the classroom, waiting for Jean, with his letterman jacket around his shoulders. Jean closed her eyes and groaned, "Not again, why does this always happen."

Scott muttered under his breath, "Eff it."

Then without stopping from where he was interrupted, leaned down fully and kissed Jean Grey on the lips, and regardless of Duncan standing there, showed he didn't care.

Jean found herself kissing back and experiencing something she'd only dreamed of with Scott. When they broke apart, Duncan was standing there with his jaw down, then he yelled out, "Dude! Summers! That's my woman! Sort of. Nice, Jean, definite down grade. I'll see you two losers around, Summers, be careful, your ass is MINE!"

Without looking away from each others faces, Scott replied, "I know you wish it were, stop thinking about my ass, Matthews."

Jean laughed blissfully and clutched his face again, drawing him into a deep kiss representing all the longing she'd felt for years as his friend.

This time, Scott really did feel like a changed boy, and he was happy to be the dork he was, not just act the part. He felt a growing like with Jean and felt devout.

At school and at home, everybody was shocked yet not surprised and also very happy the two were finally together, the way things should have been. Although the girls were upset since this meant they stood no chances now.

Scott lay sprawled on Jean's bed, as she researched on her laptop, while drumming her toes against his stomach as she lay horizontal from him.

He sighed blissfully and poked her, "This is boring, Jean, do we have to do this for the professor? I'd rather be doing other things. All this mutant talk is draining me."

She intently looked at the screen, and smiled as he cuddled her body, at a feeble attempt to distract her.

"Wow, the fearless leader is whining about his job. Yes, Scott, this is mandatory, turns out that er, mission at the tunnels was some sort of port opened up by one of Forge's portholes and for a brief while exposed some other dimension or something. Seems like somebody was messing with us. Either way, there's a connection. Cerebra has detected some mutant presences, essentially one but there seems to be several beings, I don't know how that can be explained."

They'd been dating a couple months now and everything was bliss and happiness, it seemed to last forever. Scott rested his chin on her shoulder and massaged her lower back, "Okay, well if we can locate them, would we bring them in or are they friendly?"

Jean shrugged against his chin, "I guess its one person, but maybe they have clones like Jamie. Professor wants us to recruit it but there are some signs of hostile forces, but as soon as I'm done with this, we'll find out."

Scott groaned and flopped back onto his back, "Ugh, that means I'm going to have to get suited up soon, huh?"

Jean giggled, "You guess right sweetie."

He sighed, "Missions don't thrill me anymore, and all I want is to just be with you."

Jean kissed him and said, "Ugh, you're going to hate me for this right now, and there's nothing better I'd like to do than be with my adorable boyfriend, but well… I've got 'em located Scottie."

He moaned and was up in a flash, closing the door behind him and saying, "I'll go get dressed, stay here and don't move until I come back, unless you're coming too."

Xavier insisted that Jean go to find out about the mutants and recruit them with Scott and the team as well.

As Scott boarded first by himself, waiting for the other X-Men to follow suit, Emma got dressed the fastest and was soon on board with him.

She coolly regarded him, "Haven't seen you drinking at the Hellfire Club in quite a while, darling. Shall I just dance for you now?"

Scott grinned and said, "Well I haven't been among the Elitists in quite a while either, Emma, still in the club, then?"

Emma cocked a brow and shrugged, "Let's not mention it to your dear professor."

She grimaced and said sweetly, "So, ah, what is your darling little girlfriend saying about the recruit?"

Scott shrugged, "Might be a challenge, just another recruit, so what? You were harder to approach at the Hellfire Club, and do you know how many fake appointments I had to schedule to see you at Frost International? I prefer these field recruits rather than civilian ones."

Emma laughed, "Darling, I didn't care what business you claimed to be in, business can be a bore, but I wanted to see you multiple times before affirming your intentions, didn't you pick that up? I'm vague. Boston suits you, why don't you come live in Massachusetts with me for a while while I set up new business deals and er, establishments?"

Scott sighed, "I told you, nothing will make me leave Bayville right now, I know what you want, and it's not happening. I'm loyal to a lot of things in Bayville, like this institute, Hell, if the kids here don't get along with you, how do you expect to find a new group of mutant kids to live under your name? You hate kids; I don't know why you'd want to start a new school anytime in the future."

She scrunched her nose up, "You're right about that, little thugs surely get on my nerve and maybe I can't handle them the best, but that's why I'd need you as a business associate, of course. You remember when we were…somewhat involved, how I'd handle pregnancy scares. Wow, back in the day, darling, and I never lied to you! I know you still hold your 17 year old grudges and all this little boy resent towards me for that, but darling, I honestly have never had an abortion, and I did not lie about the pregnancy tests. I was just simply not pregnant! The babies never came, and the tests always lied! You don't believe me, but I can't explain it and I don't care about the past. That was ages ago, in a way, and we're both different people, so, I'd appreciate if you stopped giving me those hurt looks and treat me like the friend I am."

Scott looked stricken and Hank clamoured aboard with the younger mutants, "What is this about pregnancy tests, children?"

Scott looked down and muttered, "Nothin', Emma's just a lying and unfaithful whor-."

Kitty gasped and Emma kicked him harshly in the shins.

Scott changed the subject and groaned, "Rahne, who put a dog collar on you? God dammit, Bobby, take it off, I don't care if she likes it, take it off! It's inhumane!"

As Jean pep talked the team about new recruits, Scott took Rahne aside and petted her pigtails, "Look, Rahne, I know you're only 15 and all that, and you are at a point in life where you're confused and on top of that, you're a half wolf, but really, I think you know what part of you is more dominant, and you should come to me or Jean or Hank or Ororo if you ever need help or someone to talk to. We'll get it. Kind of."

Rahne looked up at the older boy with large puppy eyes, and sincerely put a hand like a paw on his knee and said, "But, Scott, I'm afraid. What if I grow up and my babies come out as puppies?"

Scott's face contorted, he thought a moment before shaking his head, "Now, who told you that could even happen?"

Rahne looked down, "Jamie and Bobby said I was gonna have puppies."

The roar of Scott's laughter was drowned by the Blackhawk landing.

Jean shivered and said, "Oh, how I've missed you Connecticut."

They landed by a river where there were tall and skinny trees with autumn leaves of red and orange falling down, it was a beautiful and crisp scene.

Kurt leaned forward in his seat, glimpsing something, "Triplets! Excellent."

Scott made his way back to the front with Rahne, and stood next to Jean, who regarded the mutants detected.

Scott, Jean, Emma, Bobby, and Rogue, were dressed in civilian clothes for this particular mission while the rest of the team were to stay in the jet with their uniforms, and only to come out in case of back up needs.

Scott, in his woolen white sweater and ski cap, cautiously led the way, Bobby in his stead. "Oh man, Scott, look, not triplets, quintuplets!"

Scott grinned eagerly at his peer as two other girls appeared in view from behind a gathering of trees, but seeing Jean's face and Emma and Rogue roll their eyes, he quickly added, "Uh, close your mouth Bobby or you're gonna be drooling and you'll have to clean the jet with a toothbrush."

Emma glided down the ramp in a white trench coat and a white furry Russian hat.

Jean made sure to stand by Scott as he was the first to approach the young identical girls in matching private school girl uniforms of short and pleated green plaid skirts with white blouses tucked in and white knee-high socks in black Mary Jane shoes. They had shoulder-length, shortly cut, shaggy blond hair and creepy blank expressions on their faces. They looked docile but Scott sensed danger lurking underneath.

He whispered to Jean, "Clones maybe? You were right."

Jean whispered back, "I sense something entirely off with my telepathy. Be careful."

Scott stepped forward and smiled kindly, "Hello girls, my name is Scott Summers from Xavier's Institute-."

The girls gave him their attention and said in vague unison, chilling Scott's spine, "We know who you are Mr. Summers of the Mutants. You have come to peaceably recruit us."

Scott bowed humbly, not forgetting his way and charm with girls, even though Jean was watching.

"Well, then you'll already know these are my peers, from the mutant group called the X-Men. We are like you and would like to offer for you to join us. That is, if you girls would like to." He figured since there were five of them, reaching decisions would be harder, but they all seemed to be in sync, and did not hesitate as they all simultaneously nodded their heads in the same motions.

They were like robots, thought Scott, and he felt empty just looking at their blank and alike faces, as if they were the same person indeed. At the last moment, the one on the end gave him a brief and flashing look with a dull smile that looked mechanical, yet it was a slight spark of humanity and interest, that did not go unnoticed. When her face was back to its dull emptiness though, Emma made her way up to them in her tiny white winter coat.

"Alright now that we've got chit chat and introductions ready, why don't we go back, I am freezing my knickers off, Christ."

The girls turned in unison, causing the chill to creep on Scott, Bobby, Jean, and Rogue again, who stood speechless. Their heads turned at the same time to see Emma with blank stares that glistened and surged white for a moment, their eyes seemed to glow white and the pupils and color disappeared. All at once, the girls regarded Emma vaguely and robotically uttered the word, "Moth-er."

Author's Note: Please review! I'D LOVE IT! :-]


	4. Like Mother, Like Daughters

A.N.: Please feed me with feedback, I am starving…A starving writer.

I live for your reviews lovely readers. Anyway, new installment, things are getting twisted in my mind, please review!

Xoxo

**Like Mother Like Daughters**

Everybody's blood froze at the chillingly uttered word that the five girls had just said at Emma. Only Jean did not take in the gravity of the situation and had to stifle a triumphant laugh and mumbled indistinctly, "Oh, ho no, this is too good, looks like the white witch got herself knocked up!"

Scott left Jean's side and approached Emma, who gave him a wary glance before glaring at the school girls, "What did you call me, you insolent little-."

Scott placed a hand on her arm, much to Jean's discomfort, and he addressed the girls, "Okay, mind telling us what you mean by that? This is Emma Frost, do you know her?"

Bobby spoke up, "Cyclops! Look, they look scarily almost just like her in like mini!"

Emma looked disgusted and choked out, "Of all the insults you could come up with…."

The other mutants looked closer, and what they saw made their blood run cold as it was distinguished and eerily uncanny that the identical girls did resemble a version of Emma with a few differences and features.

Their ice blue eyes were the same, although the shapes were different than hers, and their mouths were younger and puckered but the overall effect created a similarity.

Rogue burst out laughing and had to be calmed by Bobby, disturbing the cold silence.

Scott was met by their indifferent silence and offered, "So, what do you call yourselves?"

The girl in the middle spoke up and stepped forward, "Sophie."

Another on her left stepped forward to join her twin, "Phoebe." 

The one on Sophie's right stepped to join them as well, forming a straight line, "Mindee."

The one on the closest end walked forward, "Celeste."

The one at the very end of the row, the remaining behind, the one who had given Scott a brief and distinct look, then joined her identicals and spoke, "Esme."

Then all five heads eerily cocked to the side like a clock and smiled vague and creepy doll-like grins and they said together in a chant, "We are the Stepford Cuckoos, the five in one."

Jean sent Scott a telepathic message, 'I just sent my reports and thoughts to the Professor, looks like these girls share the same mind, and I keep picking up genetic thought patterns, and somehow, weirdly enough, as if this couldn't get any weirder, they're related to Emma, father unknown though. I don't find any signs of emotions."

Scott shivered involuntarily as the one on the end, Esme, turned her neck slightly to seemingly gaze directly at him, although her eyes were still all white.

They seemed to have heard what Jean said to him, even though it was private and in their heads.

Esme droned, "Please, do not speak of us in our presence like that, it is rude. Telepathically."

Rogue grumpily said, "Alright, this is starting to creep me out, ah feel like I'm in the twilight zone or some shit, let's head back so the professor can take care of these Stepford creeps."

Emma stiffened and walked ahead of everyone, and the Cuckoos followed suit of her, walking loosely together in the same motions as if all held on puppet strings, in a line formation. Scott sighed and followed behind the group.

Back at the mansion, Scott led the new girls and the group of recruiters to the headmaster's office.

Charles warmly greeted them and locked eyes with the seemingly sightless girls upon introductions and greetings.

He stacked up a pile of papers and files and rubbed his temple.

"Thank you, Scott, Emma, Jean, Rogue, and Bobby, for bringing our new guests here, we will make sure to have them feel as welcome as possible. Let's see, we will have to briefly go over some background checks and discuss some things, but it will be cursory."

Scott, who was never big on hearing about the lectures and big speeches of psychics and telepaths, absent mindedly, began to play with one of the figurines on Charles's desk as he attentively explained the girls' powers and some things that came to his attention.

He accidentally dropped a heavy metal object with a bang, causing Jean to hit his arm and glare, "Scott!"

She focused back on the professor who seemed unfazed, and Scott clumsily tried to put it back. There was the sound of a sudden giggle and all heads turned to see Esme smile and giggle at the fearless leader, who blushed, not knowing he'd been watched. Her sisters turned their heads to look at her in isolation and gave her a dark look like she'd disturbed something.

Scott felt a strange sensation like being hypnotized as he stared back at the sudden outburst from the little girl, whose coy eyes were so much like Emma's when they were alert and slanted in a devilish way. Her eyes were vacantly staring at him as though lost in nothingness herself. She stared back, smiling in a way and her sisters once again glared at her and thought to her, 'Stop that.'

'Stop what?'

'Looking at Mr. Summers.'

'I am allowed to look. Nobody said anything when dear Sophie looked.'

'I did not look. We all looked at him once. You keep doing it.'

'Stop quarreling, that Ms. Frost keeps looking at us now.'

'Our connection is not open to her, Phoebe, she cannot hear us.'

'Yes, but she is a telepath too and she is looking at us now.'

'Make her stop looking.'

'No, this old man will know. I think she is looking at us looking at Mr. Scott.'

'You mean, Celeste that she is looking at us because Esme is looking at Mr. Scott.'

'Why would she look at us if we were?'

'Yes, Jean Grey is looking too."

Indeed, Emma did see the wayward cuckoo look at Scott with vacant eyes, and she watched them with a bemused expression. The more territorial Jean was not so amused though.

Scott interrupted the professor as he finished explaining their skills and powers, "How old are you girls?"

They spoke at once, "Fifteen."

Esme had piped up at the same time, disorientating their unison with a clashing answer, "Sixteen."

Without turning their heads, the other Cuckoos glared sideways at her and started again,

"Fifteen."

"Sixteen."

Emma had a very bemused smile on her lips now. Sophie spoke up, "We are fifteen, almost sixteen. Do not listen to Esme, she is trying to fool you of our age."

If Esme could blush, it looked like she was.

'Stop it Esme.'

'Yes, Esme.'

'Why are you doing this, Esme?'

'She wants to make Mr. Scott think she is older.'

'Like it matters, Esme, he has only eyes for Jean Grey.'

'Quiet, girls, I do not. And he does not; he was looking at me too.'

'You make this up, Esme.'

'Yes, stop lying, Esme.'

'We all look alike Esme, so what does it matter if he looks at you, he could be seeing all of us.'

'Shush this is unimportant.'

'She is right.'

'We are almost sixteen.'

'This does not matter. Girls let us focus on more important things like the professor.'

'Is she really supposed to be our mother? She is too young. I do not remember her like this.'

'Shush, the professor is getting to that part.'

"So, it seems that somehow, these girls must have slipped from Forge's port hole of another dimension, possible an alternate universe or the future even and genetics show that they undoubtedly have a connection to Ms. Frost herself. This may have been caused by a series of unfortunate events and handling. Although, their birth dates are quite astonishing in that it was from this past, but their present selves are not of the present time in our understanding and world. Meaning, they were born or cultivated by another source around a time when Ms. Frost was 16 it appears, but when exactly they were manifested and where they come from, is unknown to us and Ms. Frost herself."

Emma dully regarded this bit of news, she thought, 'Wow, what a mind fuck this is.'

Something caught in Jean's throat and she made a strangled noise, earning strange looks from Scott, who calmly processed the information.

Rogue and Bobby looked at each other then back at the girls and scratched their heads.

"So, Professor, what you are saying, is that they're related to Emma? Could they be her sisters?"

Emma glared at Scott.

'Girls, what do we think about all this.'

'I like this house.'

'I like Ms. Frost, she is pretty.'

'She is cool.'

'She is powerful.'

'She is good for us.'

'I like Mr. Scott.'

'Of course you do.'

'I do not like Jean Grey.'

'I do.'

'You do?'

'Yes, she is powerful too.'

'She is part of us not like Ms. Frost who is our mother.'

'She is responsible for us.'

'In a way.'

After divulging this interesting information about the new recruits, Scott gave them a brief tour of their new home, and found their silent and united company to be creepy but still a nice relaxing company as one.

For the next couple weeks in the mansion, as the students became acquainted and better accustomed to the quintuplets, tension was nervous and uncertain around them, as they seemed detached and distant.

They were enrolled by Emma, who insisted they have the best, at an all girl's private Catholic school.

They followed Emma around adoringly, like a perfect line of a flock of ducklings behind Emma, who always led them around like a mother swan. She soon became their mentor and showed a growing fondness for them in an impersonal and cool manner.

They listened to every word she said and respected her as she taught them poise through her own cold mannerism.

In the halls, students fearfully moved out of the way for them, Emma in her white outfits and the girls following closely behind in their identical school girl uniforms.

Emma swept in on Scott dressing for a work out, and called out behind her, "Girls, come."

She winked at Scott in his training pants and nothing else and whispered, "The girls wanted you to be their yoga instructor today, please do me this favor Summers, they respect you."

Scott shrugged and guided the girls to a training room where they assembled in matching, tight spandex lavender leggings and aerobic blue sports bras that were tight and identical.

Scott was amazed by how flexible they were, and obliviously faced them, as they all sat in butterfly positions on identical mats, facing their instructor for the day.

They gave him wide and charming smiles with dark eyes above.

Each move, position, and exercise they did upon his instructions, were perfectly coordinated, identical, in sync, and flawless.

They eerily waited on their mats, perfect smiles, legs perfectly bent out in a sitting position and hands clasped together in karmic peace. Even the way their hair was placed was identical and how they smiled at him expectantly was blankly the same.

He sat in the same position, facing them as their teacher, and his bronze body was gleaming with sweat, and even though he was not wearing a shirt, the hot sauna-like temperature of the yoga room intended to heat and loosen up muscles for flexibility purposes, was stuffy.

He wore a blue sweat head band around his forehead under his hair, pushing it up, and absorbing the sweat at his temples.

He instructed them on meditation and relaxing the muscles.

Esme spoke up, "Is it supposed to be so hot in here?"

Without breaking their identical and unmoving grins, they went down the line, with Phoebe continuing her sister's question, "If we took any more clothes off…"

Sophie continued, "We'd be naked."

Mindee picked up, "…But everything is…"

Celeste finished, "Negotiatable in the name of enlightenment."

Scott felt the room get much hotter, as he sat motionless and tense despite efforts of relaxation.

Simultatneously, identical hands reached up to lift their bare tops off, just as a door opened, cool breezes setting in and Emma's voice, "Yes yes I know, they're right here with him, I thought it'd be a good idea for yoga today and- Oh, what do we have here."

Jean and Emma glanced at the scene and Jean took in what the girls had said, having heard them on her way to the door when she asked Emma to take her to her boyfriend, whom she could not locate.

The hands lowered and the smiles still did not break, eerie and docile.

Jean lowered her voice, "Oh, I've found you then. Scott, what are you doing in a room all alone with _minors_? Did I just hear wrong or did they just suggest getting nude?"

Emma had an evilly amused expression on her face and she thought to the girls, 'Good girls, so you do have minds of your own, do you? Sneaky little devils.'

'We are sincerely sorry Ms. Frost.'

'Please forgive us Ms. Frost.'

'We just want to learn how to have fun.'

'Like you, Ms. Frost.'

'We adore you Ms. Frost.'

'We worship Mr. Scott, Ms. Frost.'

'What?'

"Esme did not mean that, the heat is affecting her fused head.'

'We meant, we adore you Ms. Frost.'

'Punish us if you must, Ms. Frost.'

'Punish Esme, if you must, Ms. Frost.'

Emma openly laughed aloud at the dialogues going on and pouted at Scott, who looked guilty, nervous, and perfectly delicious in his cross-legged sitting position, bronze and sweaty on his mat and shirtless.

She smirked at the girls and said, "Girls, you must learn that in this mansion, this sort of behavior is unacceptable, and not all people take to nudity as innocently as we do."

Giggles and looks were exchanged and Jean gave a spiteful eye to Emma.

"Actually Emma, I really appreciate what you are doing and guiding these girls, but you do suck with kids and I don't think their mentor should be so slutty. They might already be learning the wrong things, like this incident has proven. First of all your attire in front of the younger kids is not acceptable. Maybe wear something more appropriate."

Emma held her hand up, "That is out of the question, and I have the right to freedom of dress and please do not go on about your feminist rants of slavery through sexist smutty attire."

Scott clapped his hands together and said, "Alright, girls, looks like this session is over, I'll uh see you next week, remember what we practiced and um, I'm out of here."

As the girls rose to leave, Emma clasped a hand on his muscled arm and said, "A word, Scott, I need a word with you. Jean do you mind taking my girls up to bathe and change? As their supposed mother, I suppose I have the right to speak with their teachers about their interests."

Jean, finding no possible reasonable objection to this, sulkily led the girls, not giving them a kind look or backwards glance. Like mother like daughters.

Scott laughed, "So now you're taking on the motherly role? Strange, how fitting it is for you, especially with those-those…"

Emma leaned in, "Don't even think of finishing that thought, Scott. Already forgot you're practically a married man now? Seems like you have a thing for Frosts."

Scott shrugged, "Frosts? What, you consider them yours completely? No idea of a father? You're so young; I can't believe them to be your daughters in any way. If you were sixteen when they were born, wouldn't they be three? They do not look three to me…"

Emma shushed him with a finger to his lips, "Stop, nope, don't. Don't say it don't think it or I'll have you castrated you understand? Or maybe Jean will, but please, respect me and what we have or had and do not let them seduce you or even try to think about it. As innocent and vacant as they are, there is something much more sinister to them and I am very fond of how they are progressing."

Scott smirked, "I wouldn't even dream of it! You could be a grandma soon."

She gave him a spiteful eye and said, "We both know that you and I have that in common, growing up a bit faster than we should have. Anyway, how are things? Don't give me that look darling, I'm genuinely interested! How are things with you and Grey?"

Scott shrugged, "Swimmingly, I mean, a bit demanding on her part at times, but other than that, great. How are you, Emma?"

Emma gave him an icy look that chilled him despite the heat in the room, "Jesus, it is quite stuffy in here, no wonder my Cuckoos felt the need to unclothe. I'm almost feeling the need to take off everything that I'm wearing…"

Scott put a hand on the small of her back and guided her out of the room, so they stood by the locker room.

Scott put a warm hand on her shoulder, practically thawing her. "Look, I haven't gotten the chance to say this, but I'm sorry about what I said to you on the Blackhawk, about when we were together. I guess I was just feeling guilty for the past before all this and I admit I am a bit resentful. You broke my heart when I was younger and I never forgave you and it's not fair for me to be holding that against you when we've both grown. I just was selfish, I wanted to be there for you but I thought you were lying to me because you didn't want me to be there so that's that, and I hope I don't seem too much like a selfish, ignorant and immature boy."

Emma looked up at him smiling, "Forgive and forget. You know you can always **trust** me as a friend, Scott."

**Author's Note**: Sooo, I'm really bummed that I'm getting NO reviews. This sucks. Please review! I'd really appreciate it, feeeed me with feedback! WHAT IS UP PEOPLE?

W w fiction . net /s/ 2570953/1/Scotts_got_a_Stick_up_his_Bad_Ass original story btw


	5. Scott Comes out of the Closet

Author's Note: Three words: I love…jkjk Review please do!

I hope you enjoyed previous chapters and this one. I made many references to some scenes from the comics for previous chapters and this one, so don't sue me.

Feed me feedback, I am a starving writer. Thank you!

Happy reading'.

Scott swerved off the road on his way home from school when he saw a lone Kitty walking home with her shoulders slumped and her little pink back pack slumped as well.

She didn't notice the car slowing down besides her and seemed to be in deep thought.

"Yo, Kitty! Get in the car."

She looked up and gleefully saw the older boy in his cherry red convertible, and excitedly jumped in the passenger seat. "Omigod, like, hey Scott! Thanks so much for picking me up, I missed my ride."

Scott smiled endearingly at her; he had always had a soft spot for the younger girl who baked him horrible muffins baked with love.

"What's go the Kitten down? You look kind of upset."

Kitty rolled her eyes, "Oh, it's nothing, it's just I was day dreaming and then I started thinking about something I lost a long time ago…"

Scott concentrated on her, "Oh, I see. Well if there's anything I can do to help, I'm here to listen and talk."

Kitty frowned at him, "But that's the thing, usually I'd talk to Rogue or Jean about this, but lately Jean's been really caught up I guess, and I like wanted to like talk to you about like this, but you and Jean are both, kind of like, caught up in each other I guess. Like no offense."

Scott stiffened, "Huh? Well, Kitty I mean, Jean and I are together but that doesn't make us exclusive. Talk to me now."

Kitty shook her head, "It's nothing, what are you doing today anyway?"

Scott shifted in his seat, "Well, Emma wants me to pick up the Cuckoo girls today from their prep school, and I was just on my way home to get the bigger car and run some errands for her with them. She's real busy today at the spa so I thought I'd help out."

Seeing the resent on Kitty's face shocked Scott, who always saw her as perky and cheerful. Kitty responded, "Oh, really. She's been asking you to do a lot of things for her lately and it's like she's got you like wrapped around her finger. Jubilee said she thinks you're like, her like, bitch. Jean hates it. Geez, spa huh? That girl is so crazy. Why do you do it Scott? Why do you do chores for her? She's a complete like psycho b-word and she totally just uses you! You know Jean hates it but you still are the only like person who's nice to her I mean like besides the boys I guess. Those Stepford Cuckoos drive me nuts, they're like so weird. No wonder they're like related to Emma."

Scott, shocked at Kitty's revelation of bitterness, slowly replied, "I see, but I'm not really anyone's bitch…" he protested, "I just feel bad for Emma since everyone hates her and it'd be nice to have someone be a friend, right? The chores are nothing, no less than what Jean makes me do at times. I don't mind, really. Besides, nobody else wants to pick up the girls. I guess you'll be happy to know then, that Emma's going on a vacation back to her hometown in Massachusetts, huh?"

Kitty giggled, "Like those Cuckoos don't let anyone else near them, they like seem to really take a liking for you, Scott. Same with Emma, if she weren't so nasty to everyone, then like, maybe people would be nicer like you, but she like doesn't want us to like her or something."

Scott grew irked, "That's not true, the Cuckoos don't like me, they don't like anyone, don't worry about it. What did you want to talk about Kitty?"

She sighed, "Actually, this is like kind of weird, but like, remember that pencil you let me borrow? It's pink and like feathery…"

Scott blushed and then remembered what pencil it was, "Uh, yeah, what about it? Look, Kitty, I'm not gay.."

Kitty chortled, "No, I was gonna ask you about it, you like said it meant something to you, well, what like is it?"

He flushed redder, "Nothing, just something in my past I won't talk about. Let's just say a cute girl gave it to me once when I was younger and I never forgot it after. Where I used to go to school, people weren't exactly very nice and that's one of the rare moments somebody wasn't spitting in my face I guess. I never forgot that day because a lot of things started for me."

Kitty blushed, "A cute girl? Really?"

Scott shrugged, "It was a long time ago, I don't want to talk about it."

Kitty slowly looked at Scott, "Scott, um, that was my pencil. That was me in the locker."

Scott halted, slamming down on the brakes. "What? How did you know about the lockers…Oh my gosh."

He looked closer at her, inspected her and she blushed under his scrutiny.

He rummaged through his back pack and held up the abused worn down pink pencil/pen. "Kitty! Do you know what this means? It was stupid at the time, but I vowed that I would give the pencil back to the owner, if I were ever to find the girl. Can you believe it? I-I found you, after all this time, we lived under the same roof all this time and I didn't know it was you…Kitty take this back, it's helped me so much over the years, it's only right I give it back to you now."

She took the fluffy pen with shaking hands and with glittering eyes, kissed him straight on the lips without a second thought, throwing her petite arms around his neck.

Surprisingly, he didn't fight back and only kissed her back.

After they broke from their surprising kiss, Scott and Kitty looked away from one another blushing and both stuttered, "I, we should, um, okay, let's go home."

They drove in silence back to the mansion where Scott wordlessly dropped her off and got into an Escalade to pick up the Stepfords at a distinguished private school.

Although he had gotten used to the girls, and did indeed spend more time with them than any of the other students, he still couldn't help repress the chill settle over him as he saw them sitting together on the steps of the school, legs identically crossed the same way and their eyes vacant and vague as they looked at him through the car windshield. All at the same time, they rose to get up and walked in a straight line to the car. Scott could see the nuns and other students watch in fear as they left.

He opened the car door for them and they got in and sat in unified silence. As he re started the car, Mindee, who sat in the front with him, said innocently, "How was your day today Mr. Scott, I drew you a picture today."

Scott, startled, looked at the girl in her school girl uniform and took a paper from her hands.

'Suck up.'

'Childs play.'

'Immature.'

'Stupid.'

'….'

He felt another pang of chilliness sweep over him as he looked at the crayon inspired picture of a drawing drawn by a childish hand although not the quality of a child's, but a little more refined and simplistic but more artistic than a preschool child's drawing.

It showed a row of peach colored girls in simple blue and green plaid skirts checkered neatly by a steady and concentrated hand, lines of yellow slashes for hair, and black circles that were not filled in, but left blank and white for eyes. They were all holding peach colored arms and hands and in the middle of the five drawn figures, was a taller figure of a boy with a black triangle with x's on it for a torso and black legs in boots, a scribble of brown hair, and a scarlet slash across the oval face where the eyes should have been. They were all connected by hands, holding hands, and simple red curves that went upwards were smiles on their peach faces.

Scott uncertainly laughed and said, "Aw, you drew me in my uniform. Thanks girls, thanks Mindee, that's really… sweet of you, it's a wonderful picture."

She had scrawled on the corner in a neat signature, "Mindee."

Mindee scowled at the thoughts in her head and piped up, "Celeste drew a picture of Jean Grey too."

Celeste protested, "Jean Grey would not like it, I threw it away."

'Liar'

'It is in your pocket right now.'

'We all helped draw it with our fused minds, why do you lie Mindee, that is Esme's thing.'

'You drew it too Mindee.'

'Yes, Mindee, you gave us the idea of flames eating her.'

'The needles were not my idea.'

'Nor were the knives.'

'It is a good picture.'

'Yes, we like it.'

'Shall we show Ms. Frost? She might be pleased with our talent.'

'No, she would not understand the flames.'

'Right.'

'Look at Mr. Scott blush.'

'Look at his arms.'

'Shut up.'

'I think what I please.'

'Not really.'

As they drove back down the driveway to the mansion, Scott parked and opened the doors for the girls again.

Mindee hung back as the girls single filed up to their respective shared room.

Scott grew weary as the lone clone girl followed him to his room.

"Mindee, can I help you?"

She cocked her head eerily, even alone, when caught with one and not all of them, the effect was worse than creepy.

Even Emma sometimes still had trouble discerning the girls by name, although she was getting to know them better now, but Scott could tell them apart easily.

She vaguely monotones, "Emma Frost is leaving tomorrow. There will be nobody to criticize my piano playing."

Scott cocked his head back at her and asked humorously, "Does this make you sad?"

Mindee's eyes went white, creeping the pants off of Scott, "No, nothing can make us sad. We do not know sadness."

Upon hearing this, Scott didn't know how to react other than in fear.

"You are a good young boy; listen to me while I play. Keep me company. The others of the five in one leave me alone while I play; the noise and fugue disrupt our hive mind."

Scott, who had been told my Hank, via the professor, who all knew that he was for some reason liked by the Stepford Cuckoos, was to try and get as much information about them as possible about their mentalities and secrets and hidden powers, suspecting that they knew more about themselves than anyone else.

So Cyclops went on, "Oh, well, I'd love to listen to you play. I used to take lessons, though I'm no good at it. Why does the noise bother your hive minds?"

Mindee wordlessly took his hand innocently in her own small hand. Scott jumped, alarmed at how warm and human it felt, he'd expected her hand to be made of ice or something.

She tugged gently on his arm, with those vacant eyes boring into his shades. "Our hearts are made of diamond. That is all. Emma Frost can be diamond too, but her heart is not perfect like ours."

Scott wasn't sure which was better, having no heart at all or having a flawed one.

He reflected on the days he had felt heartless and empty himself, and still could not discern whether he felt better being a cold and heartless player or having his heart filled by Jean and devotion. He felt a pang of guilt for his slip with of all people, Kitty.

Scott leaned forward, "Does Emma know about all this?"

Mindee nodded slowly, "She knows of our powers and our hive mind and the diamond heart, but she does not know what we know."

Scott answered, "Which is?"

Mindee tugged at his arm again and walked backwards and blankly said, "Come, it is time for me to play."

As Scott sat on a cushion, watching in awe at the innocent-minded clone, who played effortlessly and gracefully. He listened through the Bach, Mozart, Chapin, and Liszt.

He was entranced by her notes and sat next to her on the piano bench as she stopped and looked expectantly at him with vague and mysterious eyes.

"That was unexpected, Mindee! You're amazing! Where did you learn to play like that? I've never heard anything so beautiful."

Mindee seemed to glower at the compliment, her eyes glowing white again in pleasure.

"We also like to play with the Cerebro."

A nerve struck and Scott backtracked, "Wait, what? You and your sisters? How do you get access when Charles isn't with you? Does Emma know about this?"

Mindee shrugged and smiled simply, clasping Scott's hand between her two small and warm ones, in an outburst of an abrupt and uncharacteristic mood swing, "We are young, we like to play. Ms. Frost says we should have a lot of fun since we are young. Ms. Frost teaches us all about how to have fun. Would you like me to show you? She says boys are trouble, but it is fun to play."

Scott paled, "Emma teaches you these…things? Like what? I-I mean, it's alright Mindee, you don't need to show me anymore, the piano was enough to satisfy me, it was so good. Thank you for the honor of playing in front of me."

With his hand still clasped between hers, Scott was about to say something when something shrill and shrieking sounded in his ears and head, ringing and Mindee felt it too, and she collapsed against him soundlessly, a stream of blood coming out of her nose.

He immediately picked her up and shook her, "Mindee!"

Four pairs of foot steps came running up and peeked in the door, four identical girls stood in a line, behind one another and the first in line said, "Cerebro just screamed…"

The one behind her said, "Really loud."

The other two remained silent and their eyes glowed white and rimmed with black and they had identical trickles of blood coming from their noses and they had their hands pushing their mussed up hair back, and looked slightly shaken.

Scott grimly nodded, a feeling of pain overwhelming him, making him dizzy and his eyes rolled backwards, but he slung Mindee over his arms and carried her out. These signals were less frequent, but did happen, and from practice, Scott knew that sleep was the best and only option when it hit a nerve of psychic power.

The clones ran back to where they mysteriously came from and commented, "The baby's a weak one."

Scott trudged up the stairs with a feather weight clone in his arms, passed out and nose trickling blood.

He heaved her onto his bed and collapsed in dark slumber next to her.

After a day spent cooling off and being pampered at the spa, Emma felt ready to tackle anything, she felt refreshed, clean, relaxed, and revived again.

With skin glowing and treated, she went in search of her girls in a good mood, to boast of her spa day and ask about their schooling, which she believed was important despite her young age and dropping out of high school to be an elite stripper.

They were a good bargain to face at the mansion and she did not question unnatural turns of events.

She found four of the girls at Cerebro, messing with controls and things, and she lazily wondered aloud where the fifth sister was, they looked up from their play and Celeste answered, "Upstairs, go and see, go and see."

Emma exclaimed, "My pretties! Keep up the good work."

Emma quickly easily located Mindee with idle brain waves, alarmingly in… Scott's room?

She opened the cracked open door and what she saw made her at first feel a fury of envy, confusion, and anger but then softened and melted into pleasure and for some reason, heart warming.

Mindee was sprawled asleep still in her school uniform with her shirt rumpled and short skirt messily hiked up, her arm was cradled against Scott's chest, who lay sleeping on his back, with his arms thrown protectively over the smaller girl's nestled body.

Emma closed the door quietly, not wanting to disturb their peace and slumber in good spirit, but she chastised herself and reassured that she was still a cold hearted evil queen who had left them alone for the motive of Jean finding them.

The clones did not scare Emma as they did to others, she related to them, seeing their young and fresh minds like hers at a similar age. Instead of like daughters, she considered them more like younger siblings or the closest things she had to friends in a way. Their affection for Scott was endearing to her and cute, but also puzzling. She saw them as her star pupils while others saw them as inhuman, but seeing Mindee, the innocent one asleep without the others and looking like a semi-normal human girl in the arms of Scott, made her think that maybe their diamond hearts were still hearts after all.

Emma scoffed at the idea though, and figured it would be nice to have a diamond heart so nothing could break it.

She passed Jean Grey on her way in, and smiled to herself as Jean went up the stairs in search of Scott. Later, Jean's scream pierced throughout the mansion.

The next day, Scott took the sunny opportunity to swim and lay by the pool, enjoying his solitude. He basked in the sun and closed his eyes against it, feeling his eyes surge up and absorbs the UV rays for power and energy.

A smooth splash sounded and when he opened his eyes, he saw the heart-stopping figure of Betsy Braddock slither out of the pool, dripping wet and in a skimpy red bathing suit that did nothing to hide her leggy figure.

She smiled at him and cooed, "Lovely day isn't it Scott? I couldn't resist…the sun was out, the pool was beckoning…and you were lying out all alone in your bathing suit. Funny how circumstances happen, don't they?"

Scott arrogantly laid his hands behind his head and closed his eyes, breathing in the fresh sunlight and air deeply.

He could sense a pair of scheming eyes eye his swimming shorts, and he chose to ignore any tempting urges of old habits.

By closing his eyes, he didn't have to see a very wet and very enticing Betsy.

The fight with Jean was still fresh on his mind, waking up groggily to a screaming Jean was worse than feeling a psychic head ache from an acting up cerebro.

He had hardly remembered how he got in his bed and worse, how Mindee of the Cuckoos had gotten there. Mindee had woken too and smiled sleepily at Scott before her face went blank and she vacantly stared at Jean, with her legs in the short skirt splayed out before her, next to Scott's.

The verbal lashing he got upon 'taking advantage of an evil clone' did not go unforgotten, so he simply closes his eyes under his ruby goggles and tried to pretend there wasn't a very sultry and foreign girl spreading out under the sun right next to him.

After several moments of torture, Scott got up abruptly and decided the best thing to do was to dive into the cold and clarifying pool. Maybe cold water would help him clear his head and dirty thoughts.

As he surfaced, his brown hair dripping, he floated on his muscled back for a while, reflecting sunlight off his glinting ruby goggles and tan chest. He shivered in the cool water as he saw five identical heads like blonde pinpoints staring down at him and the pool from the third story window upstairs. He considered them too young and creepy to think lucratively towards them, but aside from that, definitely attractive in scary ways. He shivered again, thinking of the five twins and also of Kitty, and cursed the allure of jailbait.

When he climbed out from his refreshing jump, he tried to avoid the sight of Betsy sighing and turning on her back, unclasping her bikini top to get a full tan.

He stiffly lay back against the lounge chair next to hers and readjusted his goggles, fixedly.

She spread out and asked sweetly, "Scottie, be a sweetheart and help me rub in my sun tan lotion please? I can't quite reach some spots…"

He glanced at her and she stared back with seductive eyes and a bottle of lotion held in her hand, her swim suit not tied on, and threatening to spill her secrets if she lifted herself up from her lying position.

He jumped up to his feet, not wanting her to get up any further just incase someone would happen to see him and if she was topless, completely, it'd be worse. He obligingly took the bottle and uncertainly squeezed some to his fingers and lightly dabbed at her tan and muscled back, "Uh, right here?"

Betsy sighed, relaxed and closed her eyes, murmuring, "A little lower, Scott."

After a few moments of silence and him trying his best to not look and to not touch her as much was possible with his hands on her back, she suddenly sat up and turned to look at him, her top nearly peeling off and revealing too much than he could handle, her agility knocked the bottle out of his hands, and he looked fearfully at it as it clattered on the ground, oozing a warm white puddle.

She smiled maliciously, "You are such a dear, and how ever can I repay that favor. Shall I do the same for you?"

She picked up the dropped bottle and looked at Scott's golden body suggestively.

Scott tried to be polite, nerves rattling like no other, "Uh, no, no it's alright, thank you Betsy, I uh, don't mind um sunburn, I um…"

His last conscious thoughts trailed off as she positioned herself in a very provocative position in front of him.

Then, out of nowhere, "Scott!"

The sound he loved but dreaded, of Jean's voice, brought him back to reality, and he jumped back from Betsy as Jean, in her green bikini, stood cross and outraged next to him.

Scott exclaimed, "Jean!"

She smirked in a bad tempered way, "Flattered, you remembered my name."

He scrambled and offered her his seat and hastily said, "I uh, I was swimming! How are you? I haven't uh seen you all morning!"

He quickly kissed her mouth and before she could protest, ran off mumbling something about cold showers.

Leaving Betsy and Jean to fend for themselves, as each glared at each other, eyes glowering like hot coals that could burn. Jean let out a deep exhale, "So…."

Betsy smirked in return, knowing where this clash was leading to.

Jean calmly said, "Can't seem to get enough of him, can you? If I were you Betsy, I'd stay away from my man."

Betsy chuckled, putting her top back on and securely tying it, "I won't promise a thing, looks like you should soon be worrying about whether or not he promises to stay away from me…"

Jean gasped, "How dare you!"

Betsy thought to her, 'You know exactly how I dare.'

This comment released a rage in Jean that projected to Betsy and soon, their heads were mentally locked in a psychic battle that could be felt straining throughout the whole mansion and above.

Meanwhile, Kitty, ignoring an aching headache, sat quietly for once while Rogue chatted or rather yelled at Gambit on the phone. Kitty was deep in thought, her mind reeling over the fact that she had-omigod, KISSED SCOTT SUMMERS!

She felt relentless shame as well as giddiness, knowing it was wrong and being scared of Jean, yet she felt thrilled at the secret she kept, threatening to spill over.

She didn't know what to make of it, but didn't worry about it at the moment, content with daydreaming.

After his very long cold shower, Scott miserably dried up and put on his sweater and pants, he stepped out of the bathroom and immediately felt ten small and warm hands around him, causing him to scream in fright.

Emma Frost sat out on her yacht, alone in the sun out in the ocean, yearning for some special company, knowing she'd enjoy it with a certain someone.

As if he himself were a telepathic, a frantic note rang in her head, mentally disrupting her relaxation.

It sounded afraid and urgent and Emma tuned in, "Scott, darling, you called? I was just lying out all alone, tanning in my bathing suit and I heard your need… What can I help you with my dear; may I bring you aboard the astral plane to see what you're missing out on? The sea is marvelous."

She closed her eyes underneath large designer sunglasses and visualized and soon she spotted an image of Scott, far away but then zoned in.

She muffled laughter at what she saw.

He was shaking and locked in his own closet, apparently naked in his boxers, and she inquired, "Oh my, what a pleasant surprised, I had no idea you wanted me to see this. What can I help you with?"

Scott was on the verge of tears, he cried out in her head, "Emma, help! Do something! Your clones are-are-."

Emma rolled her eyes, "They are not my clones, what are the little brats up to now? Is it Celesete? Of all of them, she's my little tattle tale."

She could see him quivering in shock and fear, gulping and she continued, "You look ridiculous a grown boy like you locked naked in his closet, what sort of fantasy is this? Some sick coming out of the closet? I don't understand all of your desires sometimes Scott…"

He screamed in her ear, "NO! That's not why I'm here; I'm not calling to you for anything other than anything strictly platonic Emma, please! Help me! They've got me trapped here!'

Emma rose, 'Who dear?'

Scott shrilled, 'Those those, girls those devil spawn! I'm stuck in my closet, I had to run but they cornered me and I'm in hiding!'

Emma thought, 'Explain.'

Scott shook, 'Please just tell them to go away and leave me alone.'

Emma sighed, 'What exactly is the problem; they couldn't possibly harm you they're innocent little girls.' She snorted at that one.

'They, I don't know Emma, I think they might want to have their way with me!'

Emma laughed out loud to herself, 'Scott, darling, who doesn't? I mean, of course they don't, they're little girls who don't know anything about males, and they've hardly been exposed to your kind. You sick little pervert; I should punish you when I get home and get my hands on you. Shall I just cut the link now and-.'

'NO! Please, Emma don't leave me alone, they're waiting outside, waiting for me to give up and come out, I can't do that! I'll get arrested and butt raped! These girls want to do dirty things to me Emma! I need you!'

'Why don't you go get help from the redhead? She's there with you isn't she? I'm sure she could be of more service than I who is far away on vacation, and not your romantic interest as of current.' She said dryly.

'Emma, please, this is an emergency, brain wash them or something, do what you're good at! Make them leave me!'

She rolled her eyes, 'Is that what you think I do? Is that what you think I've done to you?'

'Seriously! This is no time for bringing up the past, they're getting closer they're breaking down the door, I can hear them like giggling all freakily Emma.'

She enjoyed this, 'Let me hear you say it, Scott Summers, let me hear you say you need me. Oh by the way, did Mindee really play the piano for you? Celeste informed me. You see, Mindee is very exclusive with her talent, she never plays for anybody and never lets anyone see her at it, only me but she hates when I watch because I apparently mock her, but anyway, this is a big deal, what do my girls have for you?'

Scott bitterly relished, 'An uncontrollable clone-y desire to strip me naked with their little hands and torture me! Oh my gawd, Emma-.'

With a sudden snap, their link became stifled and staticy and Emma could hear distinct muffled murmurs and giggles and the unmistakable sound of conjoined voices chanting to Scott.

She let it go on for a few more moments before opening up a link with them and commanding, "Girlies, please leave Mr. Summers alone, go and play with your toys and we can all have fun torturing him another time. Chop chop!'

'Yes Ms. Frost.'

'Yes Miss Emma.'

'Oh, but it is so much fun. We like to see him'

'Squirm. Naked.'

'Is this not a good way to have fun?'

Emma rubbed her temple idly and sipped from her icy Long Island Iced Tea, so much for relaxing and spending time alone. She wondered what could possibly have occurred in the linked mind of the five girls who were quickly becoming more and more unpredictable and impulsive. Their fondness for Scott was perplexing and came from nowhere, causing Scott a lot of trouble. For that, Emma enjoyed just sitting back and watching them.

Twirling a lock of straight platinum hair, Emma reflected on the shock still harboring in her of finding out that these strange alien girls from some other dimension were somehow connected to her. Despite her denial, they were cloned using her DNA and hence, genetically her daughters from another life.

This bothered Emma and she did not like the idea of being anybody's mother, not at her young age and not ever. They did have differences in their features, which pleased Emma, and comforted her that they were not some freakish look alike clones exactly. Their hair colors were different from hers, darker and more of a dirty blonde at the roots, not exactly like Tabitha's, but more like the highlights caught in Scott's hair, if they would be isolated in color. A sun-roasted golden-rod color that was brilliant in sunlight.

This reminded Emma of her history with Scott, she remembered him as a cute young things when they were six, his baby tote headed hair was starting to darken around that age, not staying the blond of youth and it was starting to spurt in dirtier blond and hazel and then slowly became the bleached brown it was now. Then when she was 16 and they reunited again at a time long before the X-Men for her and mutant associations, he had been a tall, dark and handsome not-so stranger. Those had been the days and she was thankful for the good memories she had had with Scott at an age when her burgeoning sexuality was focused on him and before she became a complete slut and a little before he took off and left her and she took off for the Hellions.

She recalled her vague pregnancy scares that caused disruptions in their very young relationships at the time when they were both young love fooled teens and not as experienced with maturity. She would freak out, he would handle it calmly far beyond his age, and earnestly want to be there for her, then he would freak out when she stated they had merely been scares and nothing more so they had nothing to worry about.

For some reason, that boy had thought of this as her lying about abortions or something more sinister and so he took it as an act of betrayal if she really was lying about not having become pregnant after all. For any boy, lie or not, this should have been a relief, but not for Scott Summers who wasn't like any boy Emma had known or been with, no, he was pent up on loyalty, trust, and faithfulness, which Emma offered, but he still had trouble believing her.

After things fell apart because of the pregnancy scares and him holding grudges for thinking she lied about not having pregnancies come in, she joined the Hellions for good and fell into a short week-long coma during a siege in which the elite club had been under. Scott didn't have to know about that secret, and Emma had no intention of ever letting him find out, for proof that she never had had any pregnancies.

Emma pondered briefly on the what-if she never ventured on, of what if the scares had been more and what if she actually did have a baby with Scott. She was certain just as she was at the time as he was, that he would have wanted to stick with her and raise them together, he had offered to use his dead parents' inheritance and his part-time job as a lifeguard at some local country club, to support them at their young age, because he didn't want his responsibility to be shirked by her vast family wealth.

Emma smiled to herself, knowing this would not have happened as she would never have born his babies, and she was glad she wasn't tied down by any babies, glad to keep her body and her youth and independence.

The scares were caused by inaccurate pregnancy tests and were things of the past that she never thought of again in relief.

Scott would have been a divine father and boy to have at her side though, and she enjoyed seeing the younger girls of hers learn from him, take instructions obediently like puppies, and look up to him in worship. On the field he was an expert, and he depended on them and they were loyal to his every word and loved trying to please him on practice rounds. Emma found this… endearing and wondered what to make of it.

She lay back and faced the sun, sipping from her cold drink and forgetting about the past.

Back at the mansion…

A couple of Midol's later, an ice pack and a migraine later, Jean Grey made her way up to her boyfriend's retreat, aka his bedroom, still in her green bikini, and not at all in the best of moods.

Her migraine was worsening, but she felt victorious and triumphant.

His door was wide open but he was not in there.

She rapped on the side looking around and calling out, "Scott, honey you can come out now, I want to talk to you."

She heard a whimper from the closet and flung the doors open and was met with a shocking red beam which she instinctively and reflexively blocked with her telekinetic shields, but nevertheless, got thrown backwards onto the floor.

"What the hell. Okay, buster, you're asking for it."

Her jaw dropped at seeing her grown boyfriend curled up into a fetal position on the floor of his closet, wearing nothing but his boxers, and looking the most frightened she'd seen him in a while.

She yelled out, "What was that for! Why did you just shoot me? Do you want to break up?"

Scott whimpered, "I thought you were the Stepford Cuckoos."

Jean got up warily and said, "Okay, you'll have to explain that part, but still why you would shoot at a girl, or several girls."

Scott, trauma-stricken, only mumbled, "I'm so sorry Jean. I wasn't feeling well. When's Emma coming back?"

By the look on Jean's face, he knew that was exactly the wrong thing to ask after all she had been through.

He changed the subject hastily, "Uh, want to go on a date tonight? Gorgeous?"

She exhaled sharply, "Actually, I was going to come up here to talk and tell you that Betsy is currently immobile by the pool but do not think of going back down there to help her or carry her back or touch her in any way, I left her there on purpose and when she wakes up she can come in on her own. This way she'll get that tan she wanted. Understood?"

Scott, with no room for questions or anything else, nodded and smiled feebly, "You look so pretty today, Jean. In your bathing suit!"

"Enough with the sweet talk, I don't want to talk about it. I don't need another word coming from you today so keep your mouth shut and give me a back massage I am so stressed because of your hot ass. You have so much to make up to me, not only for shooting at me but for everything else that's happened."

With that, she flopped onto his bed on her stomach and waited.

He got up and still stunned, reached for his pants but Jean sharply declared without taking her face off his bed, "Put them down, you're not allowed to wear clothes for this."

Not in the position to argue or object, Scott obediently sat atop his bed and massaged her back worriedly, too scared to think of his consequences. The haunting image of the clones so close to him still freshly painted on his mind's eye.

In another part of town, Kurt was getting a different kind of massage, a professional one at the hands of a Russian foreigner.

He and Bobby had stolen Emma Frost's spa passes and membership card while going through her private things since she was on vacation.

Now they were at a high class spa and Bobby was melting himself in a mud bath and then getting a facial, cucumbers and all.

Kurt sighed out, his hologram self on, "Zis eez zo 'eavenly, you have the hands of a God!"

The big, strong and kneading hands of the Russian stopped and Kurt, who had his face in the loop of the massage table pillow, demanded, "Vhat, vhy do you stop, zhat vas good! Vhat am I paying for? Now massage my tail area, I mean no zat I have a tail, but you know…"

A deep and kind voice boomed, "Kurt?"

Kurt's eyes opened wide under the table and he flung up and turned around, sitting up and frantically covering himself with a towel.

His blue speared tail had slipped out of the hologram and was held in the firm grip of the large hand of Colossus.

"Ackkk!"

"AUGHH!"

"MEIN GOTT!"

"VEY ZMEER!"

References: You might notice I refer to various scenes in the comics to play on for my chapters.

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed this lil cliff hanger! Please review you lovely readers!


	6. A Cuckoo fell out of the Nest

**Author's Note: Thanks for r&r's! I hope you enjoy this one. Thanks to my first reviewer Fuzzy Blue Boy for warning me about the rating thing… Anyway hope more of you review! **

**:-[**

_Previously on Scott's Got a Stick up his Bad Ass…:_

… "_MEIN GOTT!" _

"_VEY ZMEER!"_

_Kurt gets a rude awakening at the spa when Piotr recognizes him during the middle of a massage…_

"VAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" The blue mutant and the metal one both yelled at each other at once.

Kurt glanced frantically at the Russian's fist, which held his blue tail which had gotten out of his hologram image, and Piotr, upon noticing, immediately dropped it like it was poisonous.

Shortly afterwards, Kurt fainted, leaving Piotr with the very exposed and hologram mutant on his massage table.

"Ahh, this is the life." Bobby Drake sank into a hot mud bath as a pretty girl working at the spa placed cucumber slices on his blue eyes.

From the next room where Kurt was getting a massage, Bobby heard chaotic screams that sounded like a shrilly Kurt, and immediately going into his Iceman X-men action mod, jumped out of the mud bath, flinging thick mud everywhere, and ran, nearly slipping to his death on the tiled floor, half of his nude body covered in mud.

He saw the large back of a man standing over Kurt's naked body, and wondered if Kurt was dead or not.

He quickly ran, screaming at the man and jumped on him, putting him in a headlock.

The man, not expecting a naked and muddy guy to jump him, started running around the room yelling and trying to pry the slippery body off of him.

Piotr ran into the wall, slamming into it and shaking Bobby up a bit, as bits of plaster pieces sprinkled on his mud caked body, and soon a wide hole was gaping in the wall where the Russian's heavy body had pounded it.

Several spa attendants came to see what the noise was about and were perplexed by the large Russian employee running around blindly in circles with a naked and muddy boy pulling at his eye lids, clinging to his broad back.

Horrified one of the workers, grabbed a wooden roller for back massages off of a tray and charged, attacking the muddy boy on the Russian's back.

"Hello, Xavier's Institute, what may I do for you? Uh huh, I see… HE DID WHAT?"

Scott waltzed into the kitchen, a tad bit sore and bruised and in a good mood; happy to be done with the punishment his crazy girlfriend had made him endure all night and morning.

He saw Ororo standing and speaking on the phone, apparently angered.

He sidled up behind her and put his hands on the base of her neck, squeezing her shoulders in a massage grip in a friendly way.

She slammed the phone down hard and in a fury that was rare of her, clutched at her face, muttering, "The things I have to put up with for you children."

Scott turned her around to face him and snap out of her reverie and chucked her chin, "Hey, who you callin' kid? I'm legally an adult now! For a few months now. You don't pay any attention to me anymore Ms. Munroe. What, I'm not cute anymore? Don't forget I used to be the center of your universe when I was little."

Ororo laughed good-naturedly and leaned into Scott, hugging him in a motherly way, apparently out of her bad mood, "Oh Scott, of course you'll always have a place in my heart, my very special boy. You're not cute anymore, just grown up to be a very handsome and desirable young man. And you will never be an adult in my eyes. Don't you forget I used to be the center of YOUR world! Now, would you mind driving to the Heaven Scent Spa and picking up a couple trouble making head aches for me? I'm getting too old for this."

Scott lifted an eyebrow skeptically, "Old? Okay, Ro I'll do this for you, are you feeling alright?"

Ororo leaned back, "Just the same old pranksters, looks like Bobby and Kurt are up to it again, never let those two be together. I'm going to have to send the damage bills up to the professor, oh boy he won't be too happy about this."

As Scott pulled up to a luxurious drive way, he saw a very grumpy and bruised up Bobby shivering in a tea towel around his waist and seemingly caked in poop. Next to him was Kurt in his hologram self wearing a similar tea towel and nothing else, curled up in a ball on the ground and rocking back and forth, giving Scott an unnecessary and disturbing view up his tea towel. And surprisingly, Piotr towered over the two looking surly and his white polo spa uniform was smeared with poop too.

A crew of white-uniformed spa employees stood by them, looking disgruntled and extremely angry, as they shoved the trio into his car; they also threw in a bill of some sort.

As they drove back in angry silence, Scott put on a mature and disappointed tone, "I don't know what you boys were thinking, going through Emma's private property and sneaking into the spa and fighting in there. Do you know how much damage you caused? And the danger of being exposed and not in that way Kurt and Bobby, I mean your mutant identities! Bobby what is on you? You look like you got tarred and feathered, what's that white shit, did you get bird crap on you as well as bull crap?"

Bobby groaned, "Let's not talk about today, okay?"

After dropping the boys off and delivering them to a scolding from Storm and Hank and Wolverine, Scott tried to sneak stealthily back to the garage for his car, but fate would not let him go so easily.

Five pairs of quiet and nimble feet followed him as he made his way quietly to the door, "Hello Mister Summers! Where are you going without us? We know you're going to pick up Ms. Frost from the airport, why can't we come along? We'd like to greet her."

Scott's blood ran cold and he froze on the spot, facing the Stepford Cuckoo's as they curiously and innocently eyed him.

Scott gave in, "Alright alright, come here, quickly, I don't want to be late, you girls can come along."

"Yay!"

"Yippie."

"Oh joy! Thank you Mister Summers."

"Ms. Frost will be so delighted to see all of us."

"I am so happy we can read minds or else we wouldn't have caught you on time."

An exasperated Scott ushered them out the door but it was too late as Jean was coming down the stairs and spotted them. She cheerfully waved, "Scott, babe, where you going?"

He gulped, "I uh, I'm going and um taking the girls…"

Celeste piped up, "We're all going to pick up Ms. Frost from the airport! We are so happy she is coming home today."

Scott cringed, waiting for the blow as Jean stood speechless.

"Wait, why didn't you tell me this Scott, and why do you have to pick her up anyone else can! Like Hank or Logan. You don't have to chauffer her and her… girls. If you step out that door right now, you're not welcome in my room anymore."

Scott ducked out the door, pulled by the 10 hands of the girls, and he shouted behind his back, "Sorry can't hear you Jean, leaving, bye! Love you!"

Since today was a weekend day, the girls were all matched in identical leisurely outfits Emma had tailored for them, in matching white tank tops and blue tennis skirts.

Scott opened the door for them and they giggled simultaneously, "Thank you Mr. Summers, such a gentleman. Ms. Frost will be so pleased when she sees us."

When they picked Emma up and her dozens of luggage, swinging a giant white purse and looking sun tanned and gorgeous as ever, air kissing Scott a little too close for comfort as well as individually air pecking the girls, she was all too pleased to see them all piled in Scott's car together.

The whole way home, she lectured and asked the girls about what happened while she was gone and boredly talked about her vacation.

It did not go unnoticed by the girls in the backseat when she swiped a hand on Scott's leg as he drove.

The residents of the mansion seemed to be in hiding when they returned with the White Queen and Emma didn't mind that one bit.

She smirked at Scott, "Your silly little girlfriend's sulking up in her room, why aren't you with her comforting her? I sense a telepath distraught."

Scott gulped, "I'd uh, rather not go up there right now, I think I should give her some space. Here let me help you take your luggage up."

He followed her while juggling heavy baggage and she led him into her room and instructed him on where to put her things.

Finally, Emma settled in and sighed, turning to look at Scott who uncertainly shifted on his feet.

"This room is so drab; it certainly adds a nice touch to see you in it, my dear."

Scott smiled obliviously, "Glad to be of service, you look refreshed; I hope vacation was nice to you."

She walked up to him and slinked her arms around his broad shoulders, "Oh better than nice, although you'll have to explain about that little interruption you put me through. Have my girls been trouble?"

Scott cocked a brow at 'my girls', "No, not at all, good, quiet and well-mannered as always, just that one time when they ambushed me, but I'm over it. Jean wasn't too happy with me this weekend though."

Emma coaxed, "Tell me all about it darling."

He shrugged, "She's just hard to maintain, and now I remember why it took so long for me to get a girlfriend again, commitment and stuff. I don't remember you being so hard to be around at all, but then again, we were just stupid kids back then…She can be a handful, and not to mention abusive. Do you know what happened to Betsy?"

Emma threw her white blonde hair back and laughed, "Of course, I'm a telepathic diamond, and I know all. That's rich, I cannot believe they got into a psychic fight, but Betsy had it coming. Braddock is weaker than I thought."

Scott cocked another silky brow, "Or Jean is stronger than you think."

Emma brushed off his comment as she leaned in to his face, "so are things alright with you? I sense you're an unhappy man."

Scott warily said, "Just not the same as they used to be, I'm thinking I loved Jean better as a best friend. But now that I've got her I feel guilty when I wonder what I ever saw in her that made me want her so bad in the first place. I mean she's amazing no doubt, but I was infatuated. Now, I think it was just an illusion of being her best friend and not getting the only girl I couldn't have. But now that I have her she's been stressful to keep up with."

Emma mocked a sympathetic tone and touched the side of his face, "Well, good thing you're talking to me, as your friend of course, you've got to get it out somehow darling, all this stress is not suitable for you. You deserve to be free and happy, have fun. That's the Scott Summers I used to know. Darling, is there anything I can do to help…ease the stress?"

Scott sat down on her bed and shook his head, "No thanks, I'm sorry Emma, burdening you with things that don't matter, as soon as you got back. I was just venting."

She cuddled next to him, whispering, "Vent all you want, I'm right here for you darling."

Scott chuckled, "I didn't realize how much I missed you until you were gone. I needed your help, especially with the Cuckoos."

She looked him seriously in the eye, "I've missed you too Scott."

She smiled and said, "Now close your eyes darling, I want to do something for you."

Scott obliged and closed his eyes and in a white flash, he was lying down in his swim shorts next to Emma on a hot deck of a yacht out at sea. She turned to him on her side, looking amazing in a white bikini and smiled at him flirtatiously, sipping from a cold drink.

He blinked, "Where are we?"

She laughed, "Inside our heads darling, I wanted you to be on this vacation with me. You need one…Slim"

Scott inwardly shuddered, knowing that Emma was a telepath but that still bothered him that she knew his exclusive nickname that mainly Jean had used on him when they were still friends.

She reached out and touched him, "See how this feels? Good right? It's not real, but real enough to feel good. Isn't this a wonderful thought to be having? Away from all your worries even in your head."

With a snap of her graceful fingers, they were now submerged in thought, his visors replacing his glasses and they were standing close to each other, Emma practically purred on his chest and put her arms around him, sinking her hands into his rich brown hair, dragging him into a kiss.

Inches away from her lips, he whispered heavily, "No we shouldn't… we shouldn't be doing this."

She whispered back in hushed tones, "Don't worry darling, this is just a thought-not real-just a delicious thought we can both share."

Then they sunk together into a kiss full of longing and yearning from both sides.

When they pulled apart, panting and starry eyed, they both breathed out, "Wow that was amazing."

She murmured, "I've never done this with anyone else."

Scott grabbed her around the waist and embraced her, "That was just what I needed. Thanks Emma."

Emma sighed in exasperation and murmured into his chest, "Don't look, but my nosy little girls are hiding behind you, giggling."

An echo of eerie giggles floated around them in their thought and Scott twisted around to see indeed, the five Stepford Cuckoos hiding in shadows and pointing and giggling.

Scott murmured into Emma's hair, "That's creepy, how'd they get in a private thought."

Emma replied, "They're sneaky and talented. It's Celeste, that tattle tale, she's always nosing around. Not to worry they're very loyal to you and me. Want to see them squirm?"

With a focused look on her face, Emma sent them a psychic tickle and the girls fell out of their hiding shadows, squealing and clutching their golden hair, so different from her platinum.

Scott sent them a lopsided grin, causing Esme to look down and flush, much to the dismay of her sisters and their disapproving blue eyes.

Celeste blurted out, "We were just testing out our newly acquired skills!"

Phoebe added, "Mmhmm, we were told by you Ms. Frost that boys are trouble so we were trying to find links in a nice boy's head, like Mr. Summers, and found you two! We thought it would be clever to connect to cerebro but we got in your head instead. It's nice in here."

Scott, now wearing what looked like his uniform but torn off his chest and hanging in tatters at his waist thanks to Emma's imagination, walked over to the girls and bent over to look them in the face, and touched an index finger to the first Cuckoo's nose, which happened to be Esme. He scolded gently, "I need you girls to give me and Emma a bit of private time together, can you do that for me please?"

They nodded together and said, "Of course."

"Anything for you Mr. Summers."

Sophie leaned back and twirled her hair in her fingers looking at him with all white eyes and soon they vanished from the thought.

Emma said to him, "They were thinking dirty thoughts about you that whole time and I glimpsed Esme visualize images of you. They adore you."

Scott turned to her and said sincerely, "They're adorable. I adore you Emma."

Emma laughed delightedly and smirked evilly, looking down, "Let me show you how much I adore you too."

…..

Emma brought them back to their bodies and Scott, awed and dumbfounded, looked at her on her bed and with shaking hands, got up, clutched at his head, and stuttered, "I uh better get going. Um, thanks for the help, uh, hope you get settled in alright. As he opened her door to leave, he bumped into Jean, and automatically kissed her hard.

She looked surprised and smiled, "Why, someone's in a good mood!"

She looked at Emma sitting with docile eyes and Jean narrowed her eyes, "Glad to see you back…Emma. Did Scott help you with your luggage?"

Scott nodded for her and ushered them out quickly.

Scott, needing some time alone, found solace sitting in the library seldom used by the other students.

He sat in an arm chair and read a book.

He looked up when he saw a golden head peek out from a book shelf and Esme shuffled out, holding a stack of books neatly. She had apparently been in there the whole time, gathering herself a good read.

Scott smiled warmly, "Hi Esme, what are you reading?"

She smiled back impishly, "Good afternoon Mister Summers. I'm supposed to read some Shakespeare for school, and I enjoy Romeo & Juliet. My sisters all did their homework but will not help me."

Scott offered offhandedly, "Hey, I know some, you want my help?"

Esme shook her head, "No thank you Mr. Summers, I do not need it now."

She shyly walked closer to him and he shifted uncomfortably in his seat, finding one just as unnerving as five in one.

He stood up stiffly, ready to leave her alone but she stopped him in her tracks and said docile, "I am learning about love and boys, but Ms. Frost says all boys are stupid and not loveable. I think she's wrong!"

She looked genuinely upset so he smiled kindly at her, "I'm glad you think that way. Even though Emma's made of diamond, her heart is still a genuine heart and I know she's just saying that to scare you girls. Emma's not as heartless as she seems."

Esme looked up at him with adoring eyes and said sweetly, "Really? You mean that, Mr. Summers? I love you Mr. Summers from the bottom of my diamond heart. Do you love me? You must love me. I will make sure you love me."

Scott, astounded, exclaimed, "What? No, I mean, I don't know. I think I could learn to love you and your sisters as much as I love the other kids here."

Esme slyly said, "No, I love you, and I want you to love me."

She continued in a dead pan voice, "I can kill Jean Grey if you like, so that you can love me."

Scott choked, "Huh? No! That's not right, Esme, you can't just do things like that and I uh love Jean."

Esme's expression went blank and her eyes turned glowing white and she put a small hand on his manly chest, and said simply, "You must love me."

She grabbed his collar with her hands and tip toed to kiss him.

Scott fell backwards in shock, in his arm chair and she took that as a good sign and fell into his lap, covering his face with impish kisses, smiling and giggling delightedly.

Scott mentally slapped himself, thinking how wrong all this was...yet he wasn't doing anything about it as her tantalizing short skirt was riding up her skinny legs and her face was in his…

She swung her long thin legs over his lap and continued to fondle him and kiss his face, and he got carried away by her sweetness and creepy telepathic trance enough to kiss her back a few times, falling into a haze and liking how he felt.

As their feelings and kisses heated up and intensified, Scott was struck with reality and abruptly stood up and walked backwards away from her, horrified.

Esme looked at him with wild and crazed eyes, smiling at him devilishly.

She stood up to advance towards him and he put his hands out, pushing her gently back into the chair and looked away exclaiming, "No! No no, you just stay there; I can't believe what I just did! No! Esme, we can't do this."

Esme's smile did not falter and she blankly said, "Its okay, the five in one are dispersed, my mind is closed to them right now. I want you Mr. Summers, you want me."

Scott looked down at her, "No, I'm so sorry Esme, for taking advantage of you and this situation, but this isn't right. Don't you see? I'm with Jean. You see, when two people are together, they are not allowed to love anyone else. You don't even know what love is! You just learned about it and you just found out about it when you came here."

Esme's face darkened and she whimpered, "You mean… you don't love me? You can't love me? Why not? Why won't you love me?"

Scott glanced furtively at her, getting scared at her wrath.

Her bottom lip quivered adorably and her eyes surged white again in white hot anger, "But Mr. Summers, I love you! I need you to love me back. If you don't…I'll have to kill you. B-but I don't want to… I love you too much."

Scott gawked at her, not sure if he was hearing right. "Esme, you're younger than me, and I'm not the best person to love. Trust me. You don't have to kill anyone."

She grew outraged, her golden hair flying all around her in her wrath, "You will die then, Mr. Summers! Or Jean Grey will be killed and I can love you all I want. My sister's don't approve because they are all jealous, but I don't care. I don't care if I hurt Ms. Frost's feelings by killing you, it will hurt me greater, and it will shatter my diamond heart into pieces."

Scott held her wrists and said softly, "You're too young to mean that, Esme. Please, I-I do love you in a way, just not that way. We can still be close in other ways; I care about you, don't hurt anyone, and don't hurt yourself."

Her hair floated up around her and her eyes glowed, sending out white flashes of static shocks and Scott could feel a growing numbness in his head but then it all stopped and her hair fell back down to her shoulders and she stooped against his chest, crying out, "I-I can't do it, Mr. Summers! I can't kill you! You are my only weakness!"

Scott cringed, "Please don't say that about me, or anyone for that matter, you are too wonderful, Esme. Love and murder is not something to take so lightly."

Esme looked up, "You mean that?"

He nodded and dodged her face narrowly as she tried to kiss him again.

Esme said, "I do not know many boys at all and none like you. I will always love you Mr. Summers."

Emma walked straight into the library and airily addressed Esme, "Really, dear, that was an adorable display but I need to talk to Mr. Summers, be a good girl and go run off to your sisters, please."

Esme gave Emma a dark look, but scurried off obediently after fixing her shirt and skirt primly.

Scott blew a deep breath and fell into the chair, shaking.

Emma laughed, "Look at you. I saw the whole thing, I cannot believe Esme. I didn't know the little things had it in her to seduce you. Worked for a while didn't it? She learns well from me."

Scott looked incredulous, "You saw that? And you didn't stop it? Emma, what is wrong with me today? I'm ashamed to admit it, but I almost enjoyed that for a little!"

Emma grinned, "Of course darling, but of course you did, after all they are made in the likeness of me, what boy wouldn't enjoy their attention? Still, promise me you'll stay away from my girls, I'm very protective of them and they are still like children, very innocent and naïve. Don't let them hear me say that though, as far as they know, I am not prone to affection or fondness. Don't let that happen again, they're developing and Esme used a little bit of manipulation to trigger things in your brain that you never allow, that little devil. Precious girls aren't they?"

Scott laughed sarcastically and hysterically, "Oh yeah, so precious and cute. I almost got murdered!"

Emma silkily cocked an eyebrow and hissed, "That was a tad bit disturbing to watch, my Esme wants to be a little Lolita doesn't she. We'll have to keep a close watch on that one. Meanwhile, you've been a bad boy."

Kitty guiltily blushed and eagerly nodded as Jean went on and on talking about Scott and their relationship for the past hour to the girls of the X-men.

"-And he is just so sweet, the little honey, I had to yell at Logan for simulating a sewer for us in the DR because you know how much mice and rats upsets Scottie. 

I had to spend a good deal of the day trying to calm him down and comfort him, not that I mind the sort of comfort I give him… His favorite sweater is the one I gave him a few birthdays ago, and he loved that thing! Wore it all the time, well wouldn't you know, that bitch Emma Frost, shrinks it in the laundry and has the nerve to WEAR it in front of him, saying he let her borrow it when she got cold, well no wonder she got cold, she's never wearing real clothes.

Have you noticed how she's always looking for him or happens to be wherever he goes in this damn place? She's always rubbing up on him and saying she's cold, but if she really cared about being cold, she'd start putting more clothes, on but she completely ignores me when I say so. Scott's too much of a sweetheart to be rude to anyone, and he feels like he has to be polite to her and did you know they used to go out a few years ago? He says they go way back and were family friends when they were kids.

Oh it was one of those meaningless high school flings that are of the past and we won't talk about it. When he gets scared at night, and yes he does, he's very sensitive, I make sure to be there when he gets nightmares and wakes up.

At first, the aftershock of the nightmare will still be there and he'll look at me all scared and frightened but I know it's because of the dream and me being there looking at him in his bed when he wakes up actually soothes him and I tell him he was crying out my name in his sleep which means he was calling for me, right? He always says something like, 'Jean no, go away', and poor thing, I wonder what kind of monster he's telling to go away. Well, anyway the other day he took me on a wonderful date, I looked so good in my cardigan and he looked so dashing in that shirt I love to see him in and I couldn't resist him the whole night!

It took me sheer willpower to not just jump him and get it on right there in the middle of the restaurant. Of course I got playful during ice cream but he's so cute and prude and kept telling me no and got all red like he does when he's nervous and adorable.

The only thing about dating the perfect guy, and we all know he's perfect and so good-looking." Upon this statement Jubilee, Tabby, and Amara nodded in agreement, having said this before.

"Is that he's just so damn irresistible like there's a vibe that says "fuck me I am so cute and I have a tight ass". Like I have to glare at all the girls everywhere we go because they stare at him like SO obviously they don't even try to hide it they try to eye fuck him and he's obviously oblivious and clueless as usual so I give them psychic migraines so they can't look anymore.

Brilliant, huh? When girls hit on him when we're out somewhere, I trigger something in their minds that makes them nauseous and want to throw up and it works. Anyway, it's not really his fault but I give him so much crap for it but with a guy like him, you have to be firm because you can't let him loose or let him go, he's a keeper.

My parents already met him here and love him, but I'm thinking of bringing him home with me to Connecticut and I've never brought a boy home once.

It's just his goddamn sex appeal is so amazing, like for a boy scout honorable tight ass as he tries to pull off, honor student, and goody goody and golden boy and all that, he has the best sex appeal I've ever seen in a boy. The best part of him is that he doesn't even realize it, making him so clueless and adorable and all miney mine."

Kitty sighed, feeling shameful at listening like an imposter and keeping her secret to her friend, fooling her.

Scott and Kurt walked in on the girls chattering, well mainly Jean chattering and she gave him a huge smile and he leaned down to peck her to which all the girls gave the appropriate, "aw" wishing their boyfriend was Scott Summers.

Scott said hi to everyone and in a second, Amara was up from the table, hands to her mouth and looking sick, she ran out of the kitchen, muffling words and then in the next second, Kitty felt a wave of nausea hit her, overwhelming her and making her dizzy, she could feel bile coming up her stomach and needed to find a bathroom immediately.

Tabby, looking curiously at the girls, suddenly realized what was happening, avoided looking admiringly at Scott, and excused herself quickly.

Kurt grabbed a box of cereal and munched on a three fingered handful, "Vhat's got the girls?"

Jean glowered and said sweetly, "Nothing. Aren't you supposed to be in trouble Kurt?"

He smiled happily, "Not until tomorrow when the Blackbird comes back from a trip to a mutant protest."

Scott smiled wryly, "There'll be eggs, rotten tomatoes, and angry mobbers a plenty."

Jean frowned and tapped her head, "Oh yeah, aren't you going to the press conference Scott? You and… Emma Frost?"

Scott nonchalantly nodded and reassuringly squeezed Jean's arm, "Man, it's gonna suck! Professor's going to be with us though. It'll be so boring, Professor always makes me go to these stupid meetings, and they're all the same, the same arguments, the same dumb angry mobs waiting for us and attacks. Only this time, we'll have Frost Enterprises on our side."

Kurt spat out some cereal bits as he spoke, "Jah, I'm glad I'm not a leader! At least not yet." He waggled his blue eyebrows suggestively and Jean laughed, "You got some cereal on your chin, Kurt, might wanna wipe it off before you become a leader."

Jean smoothed Scott's hair back and Kurt "ooh la la"ed at them, causing Scott to say, "You know, keep those sound effects up and I might just say a few unpopular comments at the press conference, causing angry crowds of mutant haters to cream our jet."

Kurt immediately lifted his tail into the air and saluted Scott, bamfing from their presence.

Jean leaned back against the counter and said, "I'm going to miss you, Slim. Bring me back a souvenir would you?"

Scott laughed and nuzzled her face, "I'm only going to be gone for a few days and it's only San Francisco. I'll get you something…maybe something sexy?"

She hit him on the stomach and said disapprovingly, "Scott, not so loud, you're the one always so cautious about being overhead or spied on by Kurt and Kitty. You know, PDA doesn't exactly take respect away from you in this mansion, they're always going to treat you the same no matter what they do or don't see you doing."

Scott put a hand through his hair, "You're right, I'm sorry about that and for being so uptight sometimes. I just get stressed and having to be the leader to all these kids who just want to have fun isn't fun for me. Sometimes I just wish I could join them instead of having to have the responsibility of telling them to cut it out. Besides, how can I prevent PDA when you're so hot?"

He grabbed at her tiny waist, causing her to squeal giddily.

This led to a chase around the kitchen, until Jean escaped through the door, upstairs to her room with Scott in hot pursuit, but he was blocked on his way by Wolverine who looked at him disapprovingly with a confused expression.

Logan threw a thumb backwards and grunted, "Charles wants to see you in his office, apparently you weren't responding to his telepathic messages, bub, busy in a goose chase, huh? Come with me."

Scott rubbed the back of his neck bashfully and sent a signal to Jean, postponing their bedroom chase.

Within the oaken doors of Xavier's office, Charles had called in Scott and Emma.

"Hello Scott and Emma, as you know, we have a very important meeting to make on mutant rights and research, and I am afraid this will be a journey you will take on your own. I have a serious matter to attend to and I trust that you two are responsible enough to go to San Francisco on your own and handle our situation. Can I trust you?"

Scott's eyebrows shot up at what he just heard and Emma's vague face only showed a curl of her lips in a smirk.

Scott replied, "Yes sir, but who will do the introductions?"

Xavier indicated to Emma who dead panned him with a dull look.

Emma slyly said, "Don't worry Xavier, we will be fine without you, I'll take care of Summers here, and make sure all runs smoothly in San Francisco…"

Scott's face fell and he blushed heatedly as Emma blankly stared at Charles.

As Scott packed the rest of the day, Jean came in to his room to help him and spend her last day with him.

She wanted to give him a going away treat as well.

Green eyes watched a pair of strong hands folding khaki slacks neatly and stack them into a black standard suitcase.

Jean lay on her boyfriend's bed as he packed, and she helped him pack with her taste in clothes and love for him.

He smiled at her watching him and she said, "I'm going to miss you so much, what am I going to do without you?"

Scott pecked her on the cheek over his suitcase and said, "It's not like I'll be gone for that long, you'll keep yourself busy. Why don't you train and practice in the DR while you're at it?"

Jean huffed, rolling her green eyes at her boyfriend's practicality and X-man mode.

"Sure, sounds fun. I can't believe the Professor's not going. He's actually leaving you alone with that awful Emma? Scott, I'm worried, but I can't do anything about it. She's always all over you, what if she tries something."

Scott looked down dutifully at his luggage, "Don't worry Jean, nothing's going to happen. I won't let it and neither will she. It's not like that, we're just good friends and she respects us so she wouldn't even be thinking about it. How could you think that?"

Jean looked skeptical but then sidled over to him and grabbed his wrists, pulling him on to the bed with him.

Scott protested, "Jean, I need to finish packing."

She shushed him with a deep kiss and began to stroke him.

Then came Emma, waltzing in breezily and Scott immediately jumped off his bed and resumed packing, much to a dismayed Jean who glared at Emma, asking bluntly, "What do you want, shouldn't you be packing?"

Emma smiled at them and ignored Jean, "Scott darling, I am so helpless when it comes to my wardrobe, please dear, give me some advice on what I should take. Would you like this brassiere better or shall I leave it? I don't know what to pack!"

Jean eyed the skimpy piece of white lingerie spitefully and spat, "And you have to ask Scott what he cares? You wouldn't even wear that to the conference, that's nightwear…Unless you want to tarnish your name and reputation for all mutants. The point is to extend the fact that we shouldn't be treated like trash and that we are noble and equal humans. Wearing that would just make pig-headed men think of mutants as sex-slaves!"

Scott tried to avoid looking at the skimpy pieces she held up to her busty body for too long, "Uh, I don't know Emma, I kind of like it…But Jean's right, it isn't appropriate and it doesn't matter what you wear at night to sleep, no one's going to see it but you."

Emma's smirk curled up, "Oh, I'm glad you like it too then, that's all that matters. I was also debating whether or not I should bring that corset you love, you know which one I'm talking about, the one you used to love playing with so much with the ribbons…"

Jean blanched and looked in horror as Scott blushed, fumbling with his clothes. "I-I don't know if… I mean, yes, that one is nice, b-but it doesn't matter if I l-like it or not, th-that one's for sleep too, I-I think. It's under wear, isn't it?"

Jean quirked an eyebrow, "And how would you know what her underwear looks like and how would you know to like it?"

Emma glanced disdainfully at Jean, "Oh Jean, don't be so silly a man knows what he wants. I'm sorry you're so unfamiliar with the world of lingerie and big girl clothes."

Scott rubbed his neck like he does when he gets nervous.

Emma cooed, "Oh poor Scott, do you have a crick in your neck? Well you're in luck I'm bringing my aromatherapy kit, candles, and book and all for our little get away trip and I'll fix that tension in your body in no time while we're gone together You know how gifted I am with my hands at things like that…"

"Oh by the way, Scott, while we have time when we're gone, can you check my inner thigh for something? I think I strained or pulled a muscle in practice rounds at the gym the other day and it's been killing me."

She propped her leg up on the bed for him to look, turning her leg so he could get a good view of her bare thigh.

Scott gaped at her leg and turned away forcefully due to a telekinetic pull of Jean's powers.

Emma Frost was really getting irritated by the silly redhead always projecting nasty thought waves at her. She sincerely wished Jean Grey would die, but she knew that was unlikely.

She felt like everything would be better if Jean Grey were dead and wished that some mysterious force would just claim her so she'd be out of the picture.

_Fat like cellulite on Jean Grey's leg chance, _she thought, as she waited onboard the Blackbird while she watched Scott Summers from the window while he was being devoured by his pesky girlfriend on the end of the ramp, in a goodbye.

She sighed, checking her white French-tipped nails and thinking that this trip alone with him to San Francisco would be the closest thing to a bargain of getting him away from Jean Grey.

She sincerely did her best to be his friend, as he thought she was, but Emma Frost did not have friends, and it was a curse that Scott Summers happened to be her only one, one that knew her past history, understood her better than the others, loved her genuinely, and knew her best, and did not judge her or see her on a superficial male basis. If only he wasn't a gorgeous, attractive, strong, beneficial, irresistible, and golden-hearted _boy._

If only she didn't have those irrepressible feelings for him that hindered her normal knack at lusting for his body and looks. If only he didn't remind her, the White Queen, the ice queen, the Hellfire girl, that she had a heart, every time he brushed by, making it beat a billion miles a minute.

She had never felt this way or like that for anyone, ever, not even when she was a little girl, not even when she was innocent and impressionable. He made her feel like an adolescent teenaged girl, one that she had never been and never would be.

The kinds that felt awkward and self-conscious when they were around her, she could read their thoughts easily, they practically reeked of low self-esteem at the sight of her, even the fortunate looking ones, and now Emma felt she could relate to those stray thoughts for the first time.

The fashionable, wealthy, luxurious, and savvy Emma Frost actually sometimes felt nervous, sometimes felt her supposedly ice or nonexistent heart pound her entire being, sometimes double checked a mirror or reflection to ensure she looked fabulous, whenever he was around.

She never did that for anyone and it bothered her. She didn't know why she did this and how he had this effect on her.

She had been with men twice her age and she never remembered them or felt anyway inclined to them, she was always on the upper hand with males, and Scott let her be that upper hand, but never implied he wanted anything else besides his genuine interest and care for her from her.

Christ, this boy had been there during her Hellfire days when she felt truly soulless until he restored her soul for her.

When he was a soulless boy, recovering from his traumatic past on the streets as a street rat. He was a well-known face around the Hellfire Club, always being goaded and bullied light-heartedly by Sebastian and the other older business men for being the baby of the lot of measly and sleazy men that went there, looking at life as if it were their playground.

He had some connections from his darker past and he was welcome there although always a loner, sometimes invited to play cards and drink with older men who were mentors of a black market world.

He went there often to drink and watched dully and bored when the men with fat cigars poking out of their mouths and martinis and scotch glasses in hand, would point at the dancers and high-class girls that would come out in nearly nothing, very expensive nearly nothing, and be their night's empty entertainment.

Sometimes to amuse themselves, the fat cats would hold up hundred dollar bills to signal a girl or several to come over and corrupt their youngest mascot, the runt of their sleazy group. They would tease him and laugh when they asked a girl or two to give their youngest member a show he would never forget.

The girls, pretty and masked at times, would oblige, smiling down at their newest adversary from raised platforms and high stiletto heels, more than willing to provide this young and smooth-faced, handsome stranger a show, hoping he'd slip his number and alias into their lingerie for an after show, like the other men did, but he never did and would sometimes resist half-heartedly or smile handsomely at them, eerily making eye contact and even though he always wore red glasses that hid his eyes, they shivered since it was the most eye contact they'd gotten out of all their long nights, never making eye contact with their other shifty-eyed clientele.

He was talked about affectionately by the girls before the curtains were raised and before they became cold and calculating machines for the wealthy men.

They giggled, thinking or hoping of seeing him out there the night, in his rumpled and silken black pants and dark blue blazer and Hugo Boss dress shirt, all compliments of the wealthy elitist men who treated him as their young pet.

Sometimes he wore a red silk tie and that was the only tie he owned at the time.

They all fawned at him; he was the sweetheart of their club and made their jobs more fun.

That was where Emma met Scott again, reacquainting with him unknowingly through provocative glances and winks that were far beyond her age and made her appear much more mature than her measly fifteen to sixteen years. He seemed younger than the rest by a landslide, not just younger but younger than younger, he was skinny and handsome, soft-spoken, had good hair and was literally a baby out of the men. Her age apparently, and she was the youngest, the supposed baby of the girls.

They didn't start casting girls that early, but she pulled some strings and tricks with a good family name and business negotiations far beyond her youth.

Sometimes he appeared not to see her, but sometimes she would catch his attention as he would notice her undulating on the runway, using her best motions and shyly would send him longing or interested glances.

Sometimes he blushed which she found endearing, never finding any of the other older men betray any inexperience under their old ages, they were all just sleazy and rich jackasses so jaded by their fascinations with women and money and alcohol.

She was even protective of this fellow youngster when her master, Sebastian would chide him childishly and make fun of his adolescence.

If the young stranger ever looked at her with the lust she was used to from all men, she never could tell because of his mysterious dark lenses.

By looking at his grim and serious mouth though that seemed to age his smooth and youthful demeanor, it didn't seem like he did.

Sometimes, like a shining beacon among the trashy and goading older men, she could sense him looking straight at her as though piercing her, having eyes only for her even when she was among her older peers.

During her solo nights, special just for her, was when she saw him most often, never missing her solos. She made sure to flaunt by him, making him delirious with her gazes and body.

She sometimes let her mind wander from the indifference she needed to be accustomed to when bearing her body mindlessly to fat cats, and wondered curiously if he had a nice and normal girl waiting for him at home, who went on real dates with him not the escorts she went on, and if there was someone to sleep with him or go to school with him, which she had dropped out of to pursue the Hellfire Club, and which her intelligence didn't need anymore thanks to high class breeding.

She wondered most of all about his sensual and sad mouth, about what it would be like to _talk_ to him.

She hadn't done that for so long with anyone, not real meaningful conservations that served no purpose but out of interest and talk.

Some nights, when making her round around the club late at night when he was one of the only people left hanging around before closing, she'd strut by him and initiate shallow conversation.

The first time she'd had the courage to do it, their relationship of shy and secretive looks, sly smiles, and an understanding that consisted of no words, they were basically the only two late night lingerers left, she was wrapping up the entertainment and he was left alone by the older men with hammy grips since they'd wear out earlier and leave sometimes with other dancing girls.

He was sitting at a lone table with empty crystal glasses in front of him, nursing his last drink of the night, and munching on chocolate mints from a bowl while conversing idly with a passing bartender.

It was a cold winter day and she had her white fur mink cape on and nothing else underneath except scandalous and luxurious garters and lingerie.

She moved elegantly to the seductive music softly playing in the velvet lounge and rubbed up against him playfully like she was to do professionally.

Nothing personal.

He smiled humorously and she wrapped him up with her big soft and pure white fur coat.

His face peeked out bemused from the snowy fur and he laughed delightedly as she silently made contact with him.

A knowing grin played on her face and she saw him closer than she'd imagined, finding it far more satisfying.

He sat up straight now, despite the many empty glasses of Scotch he'd drunk and the half empty glass now in front of him, and put a firm hand on her bare waist to steady her as she danced against him.

Despite their conditions, the atmosphere, and his drunken haze, he was gentlemanly and carefully placed his hand on her small hip where a bare minimum of underwear covered her pelvis, so that he would not touch her bare skin.

This was a tricky task but she respected that he respected her even with her nearly nude and caressing form inviting in front of him.

She placed her hand on his shoulder, steadying herself against his lanky frame, finally feeling the reality of brushing the blazer with her fingertips.

She leaned in close to him, barely straddling his lap now and he spoke surprisingly, and said," I've been waiting for it to be just us left. I've wanted to introduce myself for a while. Well formerly, not with old fogies doing the talking for me."

She nuzzled against him and murmured, "Have you? Wanted to I mean? What else do you want? I've seen you watching me."

The young boy's voice was youthful, not yet matured quite, but boyish and had the lower quality of a promise of a manly baritone.

She played around with the glasses on his face and he readjusted them, grabbing her hands and their skin's contact sent a tingle up her bare spine, causing her usually ice cold demeanor to flush at the cheeks in heat.

He voiced, "Don't. Please. I can't remove these."

She moved her hand to his collar and his buttons, "Well, I can remove the rest then, can't I?"

He grinned cutely, "Let me take you out first. Are you doing anything after this? Do you have any free time or do I have to keep coming to the club and get drunk to see you?"

She was taken aback, but did not lose her coolness, "A bit fast and forward aren't we? Nobody offers a Hellfire girl this sort of treatment. Where do you think we are? A church social?"

He leaned in closer to her touch and muttered, "If the White Queen is part of the museum's don't touch, just look, then I'd rather see you outside of here."

She was taken aback by his charisma and innocent charm and his forwardness in wanting to see her outside of the dark lair of the club. "You mean you want to see me out of these under garments?"

She hit a trigger and he gulped and earnestly said, "The White Queen's a feisty one. My name's Scott by the way."

Scott, just Scott back then. Hers before she knew it. Before she knew she wanted it.

They were interrupted by a booming and slurring voice laughing, "Emma, what did I tell you about contact? Hey Scotty, my good boy, what did I tell you about touching the girls? Only looking, boy, extra charges too."

Emma stepped back and looked at Sebastian Shaw in his large suit, stumbling drunk.

"This one's a diamond, I tell ya Scottie boy, youngest and the best. Almost ripe I say! She'll take care of ya, after she takes care of business. Anyway, I was lookin' for you Emma, didn't expect you to be dawdling with the boys but either way, come with me, I have a proposition for you."

Emma sent Scott a cold glance before stepping away and following Shaw, leaving Scott slumped in his chair with her white coat over him.

"-I don't see why you're bringing this up now. You know my transaction the other day was solid. Why punish a good little worker for that?"

"I say what you do and where you spend your money and business. You've been bad and disobedient Frost, our collection of muties is dwindling and you're on fire! By the way what was that little display over there with the kid? I thought your type was in older men, your specialty, didn't know you had it for worthless punks. Instead of spending your efforts and talent on that, why don't you do what you're supposed to do and help with the market by focusing on those billionaire grand daddies looking for you? The kid's a cutie, but he's slowing down you girls, especially my prized diamond, I need your help with the enemies coming by to see you. He's nothing, I'm having some of my thugs take him out as soon as he steps out tonight."

Before she could stop herself, she heard herself crying out, "Sebastian, he's just an infant!"

He grinned wickedly and held her chin as she looked up shocked and upset, "And so are you my girl, you're just an infant yourself, and so sexy. He doesn't have jackshit, just a pup who the jack asses of the Region society boys take a liking to. A pet nothing! Be good or you're as gone as he is. Right as we speak, I'm having some boys take him out and in about a couple minutes he'll be on his way to be dumped in the Hudson. You used to love this sort of thing, why are you whining about some no name, baby?"

He swooped down to smother her in a drunken kiss.

She slapped him hard with a fury that shocked him.

He raised a hand to smack her across the face when a tackle brought him down.

Emma watched in fascination at the sight of the boy in the club wrestling the older and bigger man, punching him with the fury of a teen boy.

Shaw shoved Scott away from him and laughed, wiping blood off his face, "You little shit, where'd you come from? Being chivalrous now are we? Not to worry, our little diamond baby isn't worth it, heartless little bitch is trained to break your heart and step on your sniveling little dead body. The whore doesn't take kindly to kids her age, be good Scottie."

Scott bellowed, "Don't demean her!" He lunged at Sebastian again who dodged and answered back to Scott, "Aw, this is sweet, look what you did Emma, the little boy's got a weak spot for you, your tricks whipped him and he thinks you're a real queen!"

Emma glared at him and turned her chin up in the air, alarmed that Scott was doing this for her.

Sebastian patted Scott on the head and said, "You're just drunk, little boys can't handle their liquor, I'll show you to mess with me, my club, and my girl. Little boys can't handle a girl like Emma babe."

He swung at Scott and hit him in the jaw, and the red glasses clattered to the ground.

Emma was surprised when she saw Scott suddenly turn helpless and get on all fours, feeling blindly for his glasses, his eyes shut.

Sebastian guffawed, "Not so tough, eh? The problem with you kids now is that you talk the talk, but can't walk the walk."

He thrust his leg up and kicked Scott hard in the stomach, and Scott bent over and fell back with a grunt.

Sebastian continued to kick at Scott, who tried to swing back blindly.

Emma put a hand on Shaw's arm and said gently, "Stop it Shaw, he's just an infant and he's not fighting back, this isn't worth it, just let him be."

Shaw laughed, "I'm just having fun baby! A little bit of fun before my thugs handle him. Look at it, he's pathetic, can't even fight back. All I do is knock off his pretty little glasses and he's as weak as a newborn! Suits him."

With a punt, Shaw kicked Scott up the chin, knocking him fully back with his neck exposed, and Scott landed on his back, coughing blood.

"Pretty boys can't fight for you, Emma babe, don't waste your time looking so concerned."

Emma icily snapped, "I'm not concerned for him, and the only way you prove your manhood is by hiring a bunch of thugs to do the dirty work for you. Pathetic."

Scott unsteadily got up, grasping at thin air and Shaw laughed harder.

With blood pouring down his nose and chin and eyes shut closed, Scott pummeled at Shaw skillfully and with a Black Belt move, aimed a straight kick at his nuts.

Shaw bent over with tears in his eyes and whispered, "Oof."

Emma laughed in a high pitched tone and Shaw whispered angrily, "That was a pussy move, kid."

He staggered back up and pulled a pistol out of his dinner jacket much to Emma's dismay. She whispered quietly, "Watch out."

Before he could aim, Scott cracked another blow at Shaw's stomach and upon meeting contact, continued to deliver agile punches to Shaw's face, and found his arm holding the gun, and twisted his arm around his back so he was left defenseless.

Then with ease, he bent Shaw over his stomach by his twisted arm and put his arm around Shaw's in a head lock and said with a deadly accuracy, "A good thing about being an infant is that I can get away with giving you a half-nelson, jerk."

Emma watched bemused at how the tables turned and her somewhat young savior pounded Shaw with some cracks to the head and back.

Shaw, so drunk, gasped, "You fuck, I'll have you killed."

Scott thrust a fist into Shaw's skull and caused him to black out with the blow as well as his advantage of Shaw's drunkenness, which hindered him. 

With Shaw out cold on the ground in a heap, Scott safely felt around for his glasses, and crawled around and finally felt by Emma's feet, grabbing her heel mistakenly.

She had remained silent so he didn't detect her presence until he felt curiously at the heel and moved up her leg with his hands.

She smirked down at him and said condescendingly, "Feel higher and I'll do what Shaw couldn't."

Scott jumped back and was startled, putting his hand down.

He grunted, "If you were there, would you mind passing me my glasses, please?"

She lazily swooped down to pick it up and kneeled in front of his crouching form, and placed the glasses back on his face and looked curiously at him as he opened his eyes again.

"If you could do that why didn't you do it sooner? Knock Shaw out, I mean. Why won't you open your eyes? It's nighttime, you don't need glasses, darling."

He rubbed his jaw painfully and said, "I have a bad eye condition, I'm legally blind I guess."

She smirked and followed his gaze to her cleavage, "Could have fooled me."

He blushed under his redly bruised cheekbone.

She helped him up and said briskly and business-like, "Come on, I'll clean you up, but we have to get out of here, before Shaw's guards get here."

Scott took her hand and followed her as they caught a taxi.

Scott marveled, "How'd you hail a cab so fast? It's midnight and nobody comes by this part of town."

She chuckled, "I have my secrets, let's just say I have a built in intuition."

The whole time, her heart raced and she wondered why she didn't kill the guy or have him killed but something pulled at her heart strings that she found amusing and curious.

Scott noticed she was still wearing nothing but her underwear costume and put his blazer around her shoulders and she looked at him coldly, but didn't resist.

She remembered the rest of the night, but her musings didn't last as Scott finally clamored aboard the jet, a different person from the past history they shared, and she too was changed in some ways.

He lugged their bags into the cabin and turned to face her, a grown boy now with his neat haircut, clean pants and preppy shirt, and he spoke with an older and matured low baritone voice so manly, "Ready to go Emma? You okay? You seemed deep in thought."

She shook her head and smiled at herself, "Nothing darling, just a little trip down memory lane.

Considering how much they'd been through and how far they'd come, she found it strange that none of it seemed to be hinted now and affect who they were now, she could not have dreamt that he was the same boy the same little punk from the Hellfire days, but those were in the past and she rarely gave it a second thought.

**A.N.: Next up: Will Kitty tell Jean about her boyfriend's mishap? Will Kurt ever be able to face Piotr again and will Rogue survive an ass-kicking from a delirious Wolverine? Will Scott succumb to his exe's lust on their trip away alone together? Well find out and next chapter. Oh and review please! Save the world with reviews.**


End file.
